


Harry Potter and The Avengers

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moresomes, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Threesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 41,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter the world of Harry Potter and the Avengers crossover prompts. Each chapter is based on a new prompt with new pairings, warnings, themes and more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Prompt Table B: 100 Prompts. **

 

This set of prompts will feature crossovers between Harry Potter and The Avengers (and some will also be the movies before and after the Avengers. IE: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Iron Man 1, 2 and 3, etc.)

 

Prompts 96-100 are Reader's/Writer's choice prompts. Prompts given by you, my readers or ones I come up with myself.

 

Prompts are listed below (Prompts will not be posted in numerical order.Some of these have been written in advance (as such some were written before Captain America: TWS came out on DVD) and some are being written as these are posted. I tend to like having a good amount written before I start posting so there is never a gap in between chapters. These prompts will probably be posted every other day with 2-3 being put up each day.

 

  * 1: Loved
  * 2: Sway
  * 3: Dream
  * 4: Museum
  * 5: Practical
  * 6: Over
  * 7: Speak
  * 8: Broken
  * 9: Test
  * 10: Present
  * 11: Quitting
  * 12: Paint
  * 13: Measure
  * 14: Home Alone
  * 15: Haunted
  * 16: Moonlight
  * 17: Letters
  * 18: Queue
  * 19: Bus
  * 20: Stare
  * 21: Now
  * 22: Alcohol
  * 23: Searching
  * 24: Toxic
  * 25: Forget
  * 26: Run
  * 27: Punch
  * 28: Online
  * 29: Ring
  * 30: Addicted
  * 31: Eating Out
  * 32: Admire
  * 33: Thrilled
  * 34: Shadow
  * 35: Plead
  * 36: Anywhere
  * 37: Lonely Road
  * 38: Dramatic
  * 39: Lively
  * 40: Chained
  * 41: Watermelon
  * 42: Paper
  * 43: Endangered
  * 44: Fragrant
  * 45: Wasted
  * 46: Sheltered
  * 47: Nosebleed
  * 48: Rich
  * 49: Phone Call
  * 50: Played for a Fool
  * 51: Fireflies
  * 52: Pills
  * 53: New
  * 54: Crawl
  * 55: Invisible
  * 56: Wealth
  * 57: Power
  * 58: Heat
  * 59: Tissues
  * 60: Lies
  * 61: Careful
  * 62: Dirty
  * 63: Circus
  * 64: Engagement
  * 65: Cheat
  * 66: Barren
  * 67: Lipstick
  * 68: Shift
  * 69: Fight
  * 70: Groceries
  * 71: Exception
  * 72: Under the Influence
  * 73: Stormy
  * 74: Spatula
  * 75: Watching
  * 76: Sweat
  * 77: Closure
  * 78: Turning Point
  * 79: Mercy
  * 80: Under Pressure
  * 81: News
  * 82: Candy
  * 83: Empire
  * 84: Blame
  * 85: Ink
  * 86: Lawyers
  * 87: Board Games
  * 88: Locked
  * 89: Tongue Tied
  * 90: Marzipan
  * 91: Butterflies
  * 92: Winners and Losers
  * 93: Fantasy
  * 94: Neighbors
  * 95: Carefree
  * 96: Reader/Writer Prompt
  * 97: Reader/Writer Prompt
  * 98: Reader/Writer Prompt
  * 99: Reader/Writer Prompt
  * 100: Reader/Writer Prompt




	2. Paper (prompt 42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 42: Paper

**Paper**

**Pairing:** None, Implied future Bucky Barnes/Lily Evans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, Captain America, etc, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 42: Paper

**Warning(s):** **Time travel**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****Staring at the paper in her hand, Lily couldn't believe her eyes. Somehow the pranks that James and Sirius had pulled as a 'end of the school year bang' had thrown her years into the past and landed her in July of 1939 in New York City.

Leaning against the wall of the brownstone apartment building, Lily tried to control her breathing as her hands started to shake. She had no idea where to start looking to get help on how to get home.

“Excuse me, ma'am, but are you alright?” A voice asked from behind her.

Turning around, Lily looked at the brown haired, brown eyed young man standing there.

“I...I honestly don't know.” She said, slumping against the wall.

“Whoa there. We don't have much inside in the apartment, but I insist you come in and at least sit down.” The man said, reaching out, and supporting Lily.

“I don't even know who you are.”

“Why I'm your knight in shining armor.” He said with a teasing grin.

Chuckling, Lily asked, “Does my knight in shining armor have a name?”

“James Buchanan Barnes. My friends call me Bucky.”

“Well, James, I'd be grateful if I could come in and sit down for a few minutes while I figure some things out.” She said.

“I insist you call me Bucky.” He said with a flirty smirk.

Pushing off of the wall, Lily said, “Don't push your luck James.”

“I'll get you to call me Bucky in no time.”

“You can sure try.” Lily said with her own grin at the man as he led her into the brownstone.

******END PROMPT******

 


	3. Ink (Prompt 85)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 85: Ink

**Ink**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 85: Ink

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I thought S.H.I.E.L.D agents weren't aloud to have any ink on their skin since it was too easy to identify.” Clint said as he burst through the door of the common floor of Tony's tower.

Raising an eyebrow, Natasha asked, “Do you need to read the rules and regulations again to be sure?”

“No I know them...what I  _ want _ to know is why is there a  _ kid _ who looks about eighteen walking around with tons of tattoos on his skin.” Clint said, nearly pouting as he dropped onto the couch beside her.

“I know who you're talking about.”

“Well? Who is he and what's so special about him?” Clint asked.

“His name is Harry Potter, he's a lot older than eighteen and he's our liaison with the Magical world and he will help us with any magical enemies we come up against so a Loki situation doesn't happen again. Also those tattoos are protective runes that help him control his magic.” Natasha said without looking up from her book.

“Where did you learn all that?” Clint asked with a pout.

“It was in the email we were sent last weekend. Did you not read it?” Natasha asked finally looking up.

“I was busy.” Clint said, looking away.

Snorting, Natasha said, “You're a terrible liar when it comes to me. Go read the file. He'll be here soon with Coulson to be introduced to the team...I think you get to explain it to them as punishment for not reading the email when it came in.”

Making a face, Clint stood up and said, “What's so bad about explaining it to them? I don't see anything hard about it.”

“If you think so.” Natasha said, going back to her book with a little smirk.

“That's not so hard. You'll see.” Clint said as he headed out of the room to read the email.

******END PROMPT******

 


	4. Alcohol (Prompt 22)

**Alcohol**

**Pairing:** Steve/Tony/Bruce/Clint/Thor/Natasha/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 22: Alcohol

**WARNING(S):** **Threesome/Moresome**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Waking up after a night of unhealthy drinking with his new teammates as a way to get to know one another with all six of those teammates, naked and cuddling, Harry knew it was going to be an interesting start to the day.

Rubbing at his throbbing head, he carefully extracted himself from Bruce's tight hold and slipped his leg out from under Clint's head then climbed out of bed and wrapped his robe around himself before escaping to the kitchen where he instantly started a pot of fresh coffee brewing...he had a feeling they'd all need it.

He was sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee a few minutes later when he heard movement starting in the bedroom, followed by a few loud thumps and yelps as some of its occupants fell to the floor. Snorting, Harry continued to calmly sip at his coffee, wondering who would be the first ones out of the room.

The first two out of the room were Clint and Natasha; Clint went right to the coffee pot and started to get two cups of the steaming coffee while Natasha sat next to him, leaning into his side, her red hair tickling his neck.

“Interesting night, huh?” Harry asked her, turning to look at her.

“You could say that. Steve and Tony looked like they were going to start arguing, Bruce was getting dressed and Thor was still snoring away when Clint and I slipped out of the room.”

“Don't they always argue? I don't see what the difference is.”

“Oh no difference...unless you count the fact that they looked ready to jump right back into bed together.” Clint said with a snort as he handed Natasha her mug before dropping down on the chair on Harry's other side.

“They're already back in bed.” Bruce said as he came out of the room, Thor following behind him.”

“Let them enjoy. If they tried to drag me back into bed with this hangover I'd probably kill them.” Harry said, rubbing at his head.

“I'll get the first round of Tylenol. Anyone else want any?” Clint asked, as he headed for the spare first aid kit in the kitchen.

“A round for all of us normal humans who still get hit with hangovers.” Natasha said, watching as Bruce started pulling out things from the fridge.

Moving into the kitchen, Harry gave Bruce a playful hip bump, and said, “Move over I'll help you whip up breakfast. We all know once Steve and Tony finally join us they'll be hungry...well Steve will and Tony will want the coffee pot.”

“Blackmail him into eating. Hold it hostage until he agrees to eat something.” Clint said as he handed out a few of the packets filled with Tylenol.

“Good idea. Thor you want to guard the coffee pot?” Harry asked the god.

“It would be my pleasure.” Thor said with a nod as he ran a hand down Harry's back in a caress before going to stand in front of the coffee pot with his arms crossed.

Grinning, Harry worked with Bruce to whip up breakfast, and glanced back at Natasha and Clint who were practically sitting on one another with how close their chairs were. Maybe all that alcohol wasn't a bad idea if it brought all seven of them this close together.

******END PROMPT******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't often write anything more than threesomes because I always seem to leave someone out or don't give others a lot of interaction so I hope this was okay. :)


	5. Careful (Prompt 61)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 61: Careful

**Careful**

** Pairing: ** Thor/Harry

** Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

** Prompt: Prompt 61: Careful **

** WARNING(S): Mpreg, Evil/Mean Odin **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leaning against the headboard of the bed he shared with Thor in Tony's tower, Harry looked at the parchment he had received from his Mediwizard earlier in the day. He still had a hard time believing what was written; two months pregnant.

Tossing the paper aside, Harry dropped his head back and shut his eyes. He sat like that until he heard the door open and Thor's familiar footsteps heading towards the bed.

“Were we ever not careful?”

“Careful of what?” Thor asked.

Sighing, Harry said, “I'm pregnant, Thor.”

Dropping onto the bed beside him, Thor reached over and touched his stomach softly.

“Is that not a good thing?” He asked, stroking softly at his still flat stomach.

“For us it is, but you remember what your father said. He won't bless or welcome any child we have and if we bring it to Asgard he would take it from us and banish it.”

“Yes, and that is why we will not bring our child there. We will invite my mother down to Midgard to greet her grandchild and bless him or her. They will not need to step foot onto Asgard while he threatens them.”

“But he could send someone here to take it.” Harry said, hand coming down to cover Thor's.

“I would not allow it. I will not allow it to happen. If need be I will call upon Loki for help protecting you both.”

Curling up against Thor, Harry said, “Enough of this subject...what kind of names would you choose?”

******END PROMPT******

 


	6. Paint (Prompt 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: Paint

**Paint**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 12: Paint.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking down the hall of the small house he and Steve had just purchased on the outskirts of New York City, Harry carried a new bucket of paint in his hands. Walking into the small room that they were working on, it would be Steve's art room because of the view; the large floor to ceiling window which had a built in seating area with storage space underneath the bench in front of it had an amazing view into their back yard which had a little pond and apple trees beside it.

“Got the paint.” Harry said, walking into the room, lifting it up a little higher.

Looking up from his drawing pad that he must have sneaked in, Steve got a bashful look on his face at being caught sketching away.

“Already struck with inspiration?” Harry asked, walking over to the seat by the window and sat down beside him.

“Yeah, sorry. It's this view.”

“Don't apologize,” Harry said, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Steve's lips. “I know what it's like when inspiration suddenly strikes...both from experience and from Pepper telling me about how Tony will slip out of bed at all hours of the night when he gets hit with it.”

Smiling, Steve made a few more strokes on the paper then closed the notebook and stood up, lifting up the seating and setting it inside to protect it from the paint.

“Lets get back to work and finish up and then we can celebrate with some lunch outside by the pond. The potions should be here soon to clear up all the algae and muck so we can swim in it once it's cleared up.”

“That will be nice to do. We should invite the team over once it's all done. Have a barbecue to celebrate everything.” Steve said as he walked over and took the paint from Harry so he could pry off the lid and pour it into the pan.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Harry said with a smile. “Now get to work, soldier. We've got a room to finish painting.” He joked.

“Sir, yes sir.” Steve said with a little salute.

Sharing a smile and laugh, the two picked up their paint rollers and started working again to finish the room.

******END PROMPT******

 


	7. Dream (Prompt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Dream

**Dream**

**Pairing:** Loki/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 3: Dream

**WARNING(S):** **Dubious consent?, Implied Mpreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Feeling himself come back to himself, Harry looked around at the familiar dreamscape he'd been finding himself in after going to sleep for the night.

Walking through a familiar golden arch, Harry headed down a hallway and only made it halfway before he was tugged into a dark corner by a familiar dark haired figure, dressed in green and black leathers and a smirk spread across his lips.

“Greetings, my beautiful Mage. I had wondered when I would be graced by your presence once again. How have you fared lately? Any illness?”

“Nothing that lasts past the morning.” Harry said, as he leaned against the tall figure.

“Come I wish to retreat to my rooms and have you before the end of the night.”

Allowing him to lead him down the hall towards a set of stairs, Harry was stopped when a voice shouted out for Loki and the man leading him let out an annoyed growl.

“It looks like we shall be cut short tonight. I shall visit you again soon.” The man promised, yanking Harry to him and slamming their lips together while his fingers gently traced over Harry's flat stomach. “Take care of the both of you until then.”

Before he could ask what he meant about the both of them, Harry felt his world spin, before he found himself bolting up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face as his stomach started to roll. These dreams were driving him crazy and he didn't really care for the fact that he was dreaming about the man who nearly destroyed New York nearly a year before.

******END PROMPT******

 


	8. Under Pressure (Prompt 80)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 80: Under Pressure

**Under Pressure**

**Pairing:** Phil Coulson/Harry Potter, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 80: Under Pressure

**WARNING(S):** **De-aged characters**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hair even messier than usual, Harry Potter stopped and tried to catch his breath feeling like he was under so much pressure. Even more so than when he was fighting Voldemort.

Rubbing a hand across his face, Harry moved forward and said to the eight year old genius, “Tony put down the blowtorch. I said no using that right now.”

“But I  _ need _ it for this.” Tony said petulantly, arms crossed across his chest.

“Well then you can use it later. Finish figuring out how you're going to build it and if you really need the blowtorch.”

Giving a little growl, Tony pouted and stormed over to his drawings and yanked them towards him.

Sighing, Harry moved over to the couch and peered at Thor who had crashed after having a major sugar rush and was sleeping, mouthing hanging open and rumbling snores reminiscent of the ones his adult body gave out pouring out of his mouth.

Looking over to the other couch, Harry smiled at the two mini-spies who were quietly watching a television show.

With one last glance at the pouting genius, Harry went back into the kitchen where Steve and Bruce were patiently waiting for him so they could finish learning to bake.

“Sorry guys. So where were we?” Harry asked the two.

“Starting another batch.” Steve said with a wide smile.

“Are you sure you don't mind?” Bruce asked for probably the third time, wringing his hands.

Kneeling down in front of the skittish scientist, Harry put his hands on his shoulders and said, “Of course I don't mind, Bruce. I love spending time with all of you and sharing what I know.”

Giving a slight smile, Bruce climbed up onto one of the chairs by the counter while Steve climbed up on the other.

“Okay so lets get mixing.” Harry said as they quickly measured out the ingredients into the two bowls in front of the two. Handing the two the mixers, Harry looked towards the counter when his cellphone rang.

“You guys go ahead and start mixing while I answer that.”

Moving over to the counter, Harry grabbed the phone then stepped into the large pantry to slightly muffle the sounds of the mixers.

Flipping open the phone, he said, “Next time the Avengers get themselves de-aged, Coulson, you can take Tony and Thor.”

“A handful?” Coulson asked, sounding amused.

“Very.”

“How are they doing?” Phil asked.

“They're doing good. Tony's creating things, Thor is taking a nap, Clint and Natasha are watching movies and Bruce and Steve are helping me bake. Has Loki said how much longer this spell will last?”

“We're still trying to get him to talk, but he refuses to.”

“Tell him I'll come down there and _ make _ him talk if he doesn't tell you guys.” Harry warned. “I love these guys, but I can't handle six kids no matter how well behaved they are.”

Chuckling, Phil said, “I'll pass along the message. Anything else I should tell him?”

“Yeah if my threat doesn't get him talking tell him Tony's fiancee will be back in town in two days and she'll be going after him if she finds Tony miniaturized still.”

“I shall pass that message on. I've got to go, but once I'm done here I'll stop by and bring you some dinner.”

“Just bring yourself I've missed seeing you.” Harry said, softly.

“I'll be by as soon as possible.” Phil promised.

“Good. Tell Fury I'll be coming after him if I don't see you tonight. I'd like to see my own fiancee for a little while on our anniversary.”

“Well that will get him motivated. I'll see you soon, Harry.”

“See you soon. Love you.”

“Love you as well.”

As they hung up, Harry moved back out into the kitchen and grinned as he spotted all six of the miniaturized Avengers munching on the brownies that had finished baking.

Watching them all look guilty when they spotted him, Harry opened up a cabinet and pulled out seven mugs and quickly filled them with milk before he handed them out and kept one for himself.

“Brownies are good by themselves, but they go even better with milk.” Harry said, grabbing a brownie for himself and joining the six on the floor to enjoy their snacks.

******END PROMPT******

 


	9. Blame (Prompt 84)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 84: Blame

**Blame**

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry

**Prompt:** Prompt 84: Blame

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Angst, previous character death**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Clint you can't keep doing this.” Harry said, leaning against the door frame, watching as Clint just sat in the dark, staring blankly ahead of him. Moving into the room, Harry knelt in front of his silent lover and placed a hand on his knee.

“Don't. I don't deserve you comforting me.” Clint said, pushing Harry's hand away from him.

“Yes you do. You did nothing wrong, Clint. No one blames you... _ Phil _ wouldn't blame you if he were still here. Loki had you under his control and there was nothing you could do.”

Giving a hum, Clint stood up and gathered up his coat and wallet before heading to the door, saying, “I need to get some air. Don't wait up for me.”

As he left, Harry dropped into the chair and reached for the phone. If he couldn't get through to Clint maybe Natasha would know how to or someone that could.

******END PROMPT******

 


	10. Lipstick (Prompt 67)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 67: Lipstick.

**Lipstick**

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any characters associated with the books, or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 67: Lipstick

**WARNING(S):** **Cross-dressing/undercover as female**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“No way I cross the line at  _ that _ .” Harry said, back pressed against the wall, arms crossed over uncomfortably over his chest.

“Harry it's needed. No woman will go to a gala without lipstick or any makeup.” Pepper said.

“But I'm  _ not _ a woman I'm a bloke!” 

“And tonight you're a woman.”

“Natasha you're a better spy and undercover person why don't you go as Clint's date again?” Harry asked, eyes pleading with the redhead for help.

“Because the target knows what I look like.” Natasha said. “Now stand still and let us finish applying your makeup or I'll hold you down while Pepper does it.”

Giving distressed moan, Harry closed his eyes and motioned for the two women to approach him.

Feeling the lipstick touch his lips, Harry instinctively pulled back before holding still at Natasha's annoyed growl.

It took about twenty minutes for the two women to finish his makeup and once they did, Harry opened his eyes, looking into their pleased eyes.

“Come and look.” Pepper said, motioning towards the mirror hanging on the wall.

“No thanks I'll pass.” Harry mumbled. “Now where's Clint? I want to get this over with.” He added as the door opened and Clint walked in.

“Ready to go...” Clint trailed off, as he caught sight of Harry.

“Do  _ not _ say anything or else I'll take off these heels and stab you with them.” Harry threatened, walking unsteadily over to his boyfriend in the uncomfortable heels his feet were in, green dress swishing around his knees with each step.

“Sure thing, gorgeous.” Clint said, looping an arm around Harry's waist as they headed for the door.

“This better go quick.” Harry grumbled, feet already hurting from the shoes, face feeling uncomfortable from the layers of makeup covering it...he was  _ definitely _ going to scrub his face multiple times when they got back.

******END PROMPT******

 


	11. Phone Call (Prompt 49)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 49: Phone Call

**Phone Call**

**Pairing:** Tony/Pepper, 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 49: Phone Call

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Avengers were all gathered around in the movie room, credits rolling on the film they had just finished watching when Tony's cell started ringing. 

“Aren't you going to check who it is?” Pepper asked, glancing up at Tony, who was ignoring the phone.

“Nope you said I wasn't allowed to do anything but relax with the team so that's what I'm doing.” Tony said with a cheeky grin as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Rolling her eyes, Pepper grabbed the phone from his pocket and glanced at it before standing up and answering it.

“Hi, Harry. Sorry it took so long to answer the phone your brother was being his usual self.” Pepper said, twisting to the side to avoid Tony's hand reaching for the phone.

“Pepper give me my phone. I want to talk to my brother.” Tony whined, reached out again, only to pout when Pepper jumped up and moved away with a little laugh.

“What's that? Oh yeah Tony's being his usual self aright. Oh? Oh! That's great. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.” She said. “I'll be sure to have Happy pick you up at the airport when your flight lands.”

“When's he coming?” Tony demanded, jumping up and trying to snag the phone again.

“Okay we'll see you then. I'm sure Tony would have loved to hear your news before you got here, but you're right maybe this will teach him to not be like he is. Love you too, Harry. See you then.” Pepper said before hanging up the cell phone and depositing it in Tony's stretched hand.

“Tony has a brother? Since when?” Clint asked. “It isn't in any of the files.”

“Not by blood and if he doesn't answer not by anything.” Tony threatened into the phone before hanging up with a pout when his call was ignored. “When is he coming?” Tony demanded, looking at Pepper.

“You'll find out when he gets here. Now I've got to get to work to finish preparing for my meetings. You're still banned from your lab for 'team day' so if you head down there I'm telling Harry.”

“Tattle tale.” Tony said, dropping onto the couch with his arms crossed.

“You'll live.” Pepper said with a little laugh as she leaned down to steal a quick kiss from Tony.

Heading out, Pepper had to laugh as she heard Clint start pestering Tony about Harry, trying to dig information out of him...that was punishment enough for Tony and hopefully when he saw Harry later that night he wouldn't be in too much of a mood.

******END PROMPT******

 


	12. Under the Influence (Prompt 72)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 72: Under the Influence

**Under the Influence**

**Pairing:** Bucky Barnes/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 72: Under the Influence

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg, Not Thor: TDW compliant**

**_Important Note: This was written before Captain America: The Winter Soldier came out on DVD and I never had the time or money to see it while it was in theaters so I didn't know the entire plot or what happened in the movie at the time of writing this prompt._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

The Mage first appeared on a late day in early October with a bang and was broadcast across the news almost instantly. The Avengers, along with the Ex-winter soldier Bucky Barnes had been sitting in one of the entertainment rooms of Tony's tower 'educating the old timers to modern times' as Tony said.

Sitting beside Steve on one of the smaller couches, Bucky inhaled deeply and leaned forwards when the news started to show video of The Mage blowing things up. The slight figure had long, matted black hair, blazing emerald eyes and a strange lump at his stomach,

“I know him.” Bucky said, catching the others attention.

“How do you know him, Buck?” Steve asked, wincing as a car exploded, blowing out the windows of a nearby shop.

“Hydra had him along with me. They wanted to use us as breeding mates to give them multiple soldiers they could train from birth.”

“Not to kill the idea, but you're both men.” Tony pointed out, eyes not leaving the figure on the screen as it sneered at the camera before blasting it away. When it landed on its side, they watched as the figure disappeared with a loud crack, almost like a gunshot. He had only been there for about five minutes, but he had done major damage in that short time.

“I don't know  _ how _ they planned for it to happen, but they did. There were a few times it took...they always ended in miscarriages.” Bucky said, dropping his head into his hands. His metal hand just supporting his head while his flesh one grasped at his hair.

“He seems like my brother. A user of magic. Strong male users of magic are able to conceive and carry. Loki carried multiple children of his own.” Thor said from his own seat.

“Great so we've got another bad guy that can zap us with his magic.” Clint muttered. “I think we should just take him out and...”

“No!” Bucky shouted, cutting off the archer. “Before I was sent out during the whole thing with Steve they tried. They had planned to send him out with me, but they changed their minds. I think it might have took. If he was pregnant they wouldn't have risked the fetus by sending him out into a dangerous fight.”

“Then we bring him in with as little harm to him as possible and try to undue whatever Hydra did to him.” Steve said.

“That might not be possible. With his strength we might not be able to.” Natasha pointed out.

“I shall return to Asgard and speak with Loki. He might be willing to offer aid in exchange for a reduction in his sentence.” Thor offered.

“Or he might do something to transfer control of the kid to himself.” Clint muttered darkly.

“Loki wants out of his prison. I do not see him risking a longer punishment with those actions.”

“Do that. We need to get him away from Hydra as soon as possible.” Steve ordered. Looking at Bucky he asked, “What can you tell us about him?”

“His code-name is the Mage and he's strong. Very strong. It seems like the more you hurt him the more powerful he became. He was never given missions that included families that needed to be taken out. The one he was sent on I...the Winter Soldier had to take him down and lug him back to base because he snapped out of the control and tried to defend the family.”

“Stark you have S.H.I.E.L.D's old files is there anything about him in them?” Natasha asked with a frown, obviously not knowing anything about The Mage.

“Jarvis scan the files and let me know. Anything that has to do with magic or The Mage.”

“Scanning now.” Jarvis responded.

“Thor while we do this go and speak with Loki. If he's pregnant we need to get him away from Hydra and his handlers ASAP.” Steve ordered.

“I will make haste now, Captain.” Thor said with a nod.

“Bruce we may need your temper tantrum room to contain him.” Tony said, looking towards the silent man.

“I'm going to start charging rent since everyone likes renting out my room.” Bruce joked, even though he looked to be deep in thought.

“Scan complete. Shall I bring up the results?” Jarvis asked.

“Bring it up and take us through it.” Tony said.

“Scans of The Mage match the features of a young man called Harry James Potter...”

******END PROMPT******

 


	13. Test (Prompt 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Test. (Follows 42: Paper)

**Test**

**Pairing:** Bucky Barnes/Lily Evans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, Captain America, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 9. Test (Follows Prompt 42: Paper)

**Warning(s):** **Past time travel, Pregnancy, Angst**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Staring at the little plastic pregnancy test in her hands, Lily covered her mouth as little sobs tore from her body, tears streaming from her emerald eyes. She had suspected what it was going to tell her, but seeing it made her return to her correct time even harder than just leaving Bucky behind while he was off at war.

Dropping the little white stick onto the ground, Lily wrapped her arms around her flat stomach and cried, mourning for the child growing inside her that would never know it's father and the man she loved and left behind, unknowing of the child he had helped create.

******END PROMPT******

 

 


	14. Lies (Prompt 60)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 60: Lies

**Lies**

**Pairing:** Loki/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 60: Lies

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Why are we even out here searching for this supposed man that's carrying your brother's child?” Tony asked as he stumbled over a root in the forest they were traipsing through to find Loki's mysterious lover who was currently also carrying his child.

“I have to agree. Your brother  _ lies _ , Thor. He's known as the liesmith...what do you know that makes you think he's telling the truth about this?” Bruce asked, catching Tony as he tripped again.

“Loki may lie about many things, but there is one thing he has never lied about and that is his children. He cares for them deeply and would never insult their being by telling lies about them.”

As they emerged into a small clearing where a small wooden cabin was, they were instantly surrounded by three large dogs that started barking and snarling at them.

“What are you doing on my property?” A dark haired, emerald eyed man hissed at them, left hand resting protectively on his still flat stomach while the other pointed a stick at them.

“Loki sent us. He has been returned to Asgard for the problems he has caused, but he wished for us to keep you safe.”

Snorting, the man said, “I can protect myself just fine.”

“Harry, Loki was adament that we take you with us in case anyone came after you.”

Summoning the dogs to his side, Harry said, “Like I said, I can protect myself. You can go and tell your brother that when he stops trying to kill innocent people maybe then I'll let him dictate who will protect me.” With that he turned and walked back into the cabin leaving the dogs sitting there on the porch to glare and growl at the three Avengers whenever they tried to get closer.

“Alright I think we're done here for now.” Bruce said, backing away from the dogs.

Snorting, Tony said, “Lets get out of here. If you really want to protect him I'll buy part of the property right next to this and build our own cabin on it.”

“Wonderful idea Man of Iron. I will accept that offer.” Thor said with a determined nod as he followed his fellow warriors away from the isolated cabin.

******END PROMPT******

 


	15. Bus (Prompt 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: Bus

**Bus**

**Pairing:** Bruce/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 19: Bus

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking calmly off of the Knight's bus, Harry hid a grin as Bruce stumbled off, turning to glare at the bus once he was a safe distance away from it. He even seemed to have a green tinge to his skin, but Harry couldn't tell it that was because he was feeling ill or if the Hulk wanted out to smash the crazy bus.

Moving to Bruce, Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and grinned when the dark haired man wrapped his own around him.

“I _did_ tell you that bus is a horrible way to travel.”

“Yeah, but at least the Hulk didn't get out like he does whenever we go through the Floo and I don't imagine he'd be too happy about portkeys either.”

“True and at least you figured out how to tell my family about the Hulk.”

“That wasn't exactly how I wanted to do that.” Bruce said with a shake of his head as they approached the familiar crooked house where Harry's family lived.

“Maybe, but I told you you were too worried about nothing. That they wouldn't have a problem with your other side. Hell I think the twins were sad to see him go since Hulk was having a blast with their pranks.”

Chuckling, Bruce said, “They did seem to like him. I hope they don't get too disappointed that he won't be coming out today...not unless I see that bus again anytime soon.”

“Don't tell them that or else they'll summon it on purpose.” Harry said as they reached the door.

“I wouldn't doubt that. They're like Tony when it comes to Hulk. They want to make him come and if he doesn't come out quick enough they'll try to prod him into coming out...luckily I can control it when it comes to little annoyances they use.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	16. Fragrant (Prompt 44)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 44: Fragrant

**Fragrant**

**Pairing:** Tony/Pepper/Natasha, Steve/Bucky/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 44: Fragrant

**WARNING(S):** **Threesome/moresomes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Harry, Omega!Natasha, Beta!Pepper, Beta!Bruce, Alpha!Steve, Alpha!Tony, Alpha!Thor, Alpha!Clint, Beta!Bucky Barnes**

_AN: So with this I wanted to go the route that, while Omegas go into heat and carry the babies they can still kick your ass outside of their heat...hence the Omega!Natasha._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The fundraiser for the city restoration was about half over when Steve noticed Bucky slipping away.

Excusing himself from the group even though they seemed more focused on congratulating Tony, Pepper and Natasha on their impending wedding, Steve followed after his Beta, worried that the crowds may have been getting to him. He was halfway across the room when a strong, fragrant scent hit his nose.

Giving a little growl, Steve moved even quicker and got to the kitchen hallway just in time to see Bucky grab onto a fat, balding man's wrist to make him let go of the struggling, dark haired Omega he had been holding on.

“You can't stop me from mating with him. He's asking for it, coming here this close to his heat and flaunting himself off.” The man said, trying to yank away from Bucky.

“Well you can't have him. This Omega doesn't seem to want to go with you so keep moving.” Steve said, voice hard.

Turning the man paled at the sight of Steve and said, “Captain America. I didn't realize this was your Omega.”

“Get lost.” Bucky ordered, giving the man a shove towards the crowds, not taking his eyes off of him until he was out of sight.

“I could have handled it.” The Omega said, straightening his apron that held the logo of the catering company that was catering the fundraiser.

“What are you doing here in your state? Is your boss making you work?” Steve asked, concerned.

Snorting, the emerald eyed man looked up and said, “I'm the boss. I just have a very unstable heat. It happens at all different times. If you'll excuse me I need to leave.”

“Let us take you home.” Bucky said, quickly. “Just to make sure you get there.”

Opening his mouth to say anything, the man stopped as his nostrils flared and he took in the scent of the two.

“You could help me through my heat. I wouldn't mind two bed mates like yourselves.” The man said, looking at them through his lashes.

“We do that we don't give the mating bite. We won't force that on you. You need to decide if you want that once your heat is over and we get to know each other.” Steve said, ignoring Bucky's teasing whine of protest.

“Aw but Steve why would he choose us of his own free will.” Bucky teasingly whined, winking at Harry when he looked at him, causing him to give a little laugh.

“You can start to prove yourself by safely getting me home.”

Moving to his side, Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around his waist.

“So what's your name? If we're going to be spending the next few days in pleasure I think I should know your name.” Bucky said, as Steve joined them, arm wrapping around the Omega from the other side.

“My name's Harry. And what about you two?”

“You don't know who we are?” Steve asked, sounding surprised.

“I do, but I think it's rude not to ask anyway.”

“Well I'm Bucky the more handsome of the two of us.”

“He likes to think he is. I'm Steve.”

“Well Bucky, Steve. Lets get out of here and go have fun...unless you think mingling with these people will be more fun.”

“Nope lets go.” Bucky said, leading Harry through the crowd towards where Tony was with his two mates.

“Stark we're stealing your driver for a little while. We'll send him back for you.” Bucky said.

Rolling his eyes, Steve said, “What he means is can we borrow Happy?”

“ Getting out of here to have some real fun are we?” Tony said, eying up the Omega. “Well go on. Some of us deserve to be having fun right now.”

“Tony.” Pepper hissed, giving him a swat on the side as Natasha rolled her eyes at his predictable actions.

“I mean while I'm sad you're leaving go and have fun with your Omega. I'm sure we all understand why you're leaving...and it has nothing to do with certain crowds.”

“Go before Tony angers anyone else.” Natasha said, giving Tony a swat of her own, causing him to pout at his Beta and Omega.

Saying quick goodbyes since Steve wouldn't allow them to leave without them, the three then headed for the doors where they could see Happy waiting, obviously informed by Tony about the need for him.

“How about we stink up Stark's car with out scents on the drive over?” Bucky asked with a wicked grin.

Laughing, Steve said, “Don't listen to Bucky. He'll make you do horrible things.”

“They're not horrible.” Bucky protested as they slid into the back seat of the car and Happy shut the door behind them.

Sliding onto Steve's lap, Harry said, “This is a good horrible thing though.”

Sliding over himself, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's neck and Harry did the same to the other side.

Groaning, Steve clenched his hands around Harry's waist. He knew the two were going to be so much trouble for him.

******END PROMPT******

 


	17. Invisible (Prompt 55)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 55: Invisible

**Invisible**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 55: Invisible

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Running through the dark and storming night of New York city, Harry let out a pitiful meow and wondered for the millionth time how he ended up like this.

'Scratch that I  _ know _ how.' He thought, wondering why everyone would just ignore the soaked kitten running by them as it tried to seek shelter from the rain pouring from the sky.

Looking left and right for any cover, Harry dove through a sliding door that was just shutting of a tall tower with an A on the top of it.

Shivering and shaking, he gave another pitiful meow and shook his paws, sending water flying in all directions.

'Damn you, Ginny. You cheat and when I break up with you you curse me to be stuck in this form. Just wait until I change back. Paybacks a bitch.' He thought as he let out an annoyed hiss.

“Hey what's wrong, buddy? Don't like the rain?” A voice rumbled from behind him, causing his to jump in surprise.

Giving a little growl at being surprised, Harry turned around and glared that the dark haired man wearing a purple shirt and glasses resting on top of his head.

“Hey now no need to be angry. There's already enough anger here without adding yours to it.” He said with a little chuckle. “Come on I'll bring you upstairs and get you dried off and some food. I bet that will make you happy.”

'Only slightly.' Harry thought.

Reaching down, the man scooped him up and headed towards an elevator which started moving as soon as he stepped in.

“Jarvis is Tony still in his office?”

“He is, Doctor Banner. Shall I have him meet you?” Jarvis asked.

“No if you could could you keep him down there? I know how he's going to react to seeing a cat in 'his tower'.”

“Of course.”

As the elevator came to a stop and the man stepped off, Harry looked around and spotted more people sitting around a large television.

“Bruce you're going to be in trouble when Stark sees that.” A man with light brown hair said after glancing over.

“I found him down in the lobby soaking wet. I'm just drying him off and feeding him. He'll be gone before Tony even notices.” Bruce said.

“Good luck with that.” A red headed female said.

Rolling his eyes, Bruce said, “Lets get you dried off. I'll even give you their salmon for their sass.” Bruce said, ignoring the man's protest.

Walking into the kitchen, Bruce grabbed a hand towel out of a cabinet and carefully rubbed him dry then draped a dry towel around him while he moved to the fridge.

“What do you plan to do with him once he's dry and fed and the rains stopped?” A tall blond asked, frowning slightly.

“I don't know. He looks young so if I bring him to a pound I'm sure he'll be adopted quickly.” Bruce said, even though he didn't seem to like the idea.

Walking over, the blond ran a few fingers over his exposed head before he scratched him underneath the chin, causing Harry to lean into it, purring away.

“You know the Avengers could use a cute little mascot that will soothe anyone that gets mad when we inevitably destroy things.”

“Good luck talking Tony into it.”

“We could team up against him until he agrees.”

“Talk Tony into agreeing about what?” A new male voice asked as a man with a goatee walked in. “Scratch that why is there a cat in my tower?”

“I can explain, Tony.” Bruce said, quickly.

“Please do.” Tony said, glaring at the cat as if daring it to do anything.

Growling at the man and returning the glare, Harry thought 'Challenge accepted,' and quickly jumped walked along the counter until he was right next Tony and instantly spat up a hairball which landed on his bare foot.

******END PROMPT******

 


	18. Locked (Prompt 88)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 88: Locked

**Locked**

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 88: Locked

**WARNING(S):** None

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Jarvis did you just lock us in here?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Yes sir I did.” Jarvis responded.

“Can I ask why?” Harry asked, sharing a look with Clint.

“Sir has said that you are to be let out once you, and I quote, 'fuck out the sexual tension between the two of you'.”

“Wait...Tony thinks this is all sexual tension? He doesn't know that we've been in a relationship for months and that this is just basically foreplay for us?” Clint asked with an amused smirk.

“I'm afraid he does not. He has been rather focused on his own relationship pursuit.”

“So can you let us out and we'll deal with him after?” Harry asked.

“Now hold on...he has us locked in here, in his personal suite no less...the least we can do is what he wanted us to.” Clint said with a grin.

Chuckling, Harry allowed the archer to pull him against his body and said, “I suppose you're right. Let us out when we're done, Jarvis.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	19. Droids (Prompt 96: Reader/Writer's choice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 96: Reader/Writer's Choice: Droids

**Droid**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** **Prompt 96: Droids (Reader/Writer's Choice Prompt)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You have a lot of gall coming in here and demanding Bruce leave with you.” Harry spat, glaring at General Ross, arms crossed across his chest.

“He's a danger to everyone. He _needs_ to be taken care of and it's _my_ job to take him out.” Ross growled, glaring over Harry's head at the scientist who was standing behind Steve and Tony, body trembling as he tried to hold back the change.

“If you think he's dangerous you should see what I can do.”

“What can you do that's so dangerous? I don't see anything dangerous about you.”

“Big things come in small packages. Want a preview of what I can do with the wave of my hand?” Harry asked, uncrossing his arms and slipping his wand slightly out of the holster on his wrist.

Snorting, Ross stepped back slightly and gestured for one of the men behind him to step forward. “Let's see what you can do.”

“Gladly.” Harry snarled. Waving his hand, using a wordless mind effecting spell, Harry said, “This is not the anger droid you are looking for. You will leave and not return for Bruce again.”

Eyes glazing over, the Soldier monotonously spoke, “This is not the anger droid I'm looking for. I will leave.” When he finished speaking, the solider turned and left, ignoring Ross' protest.

“Would you like me to do that to you too?” Harry threatened, hand hovering in the air.

Glaring at Bruce, Ross turned and left the room without another word.

Snorting, Tony stepped forward and said, “We're watching Star Wars in celebration of your brilliant idea.”

“I don't know if that's going to keep him away. If anything it will encourage him to come back more.” Bruce said quietly as Tony dragged Steve towards the entertainment room.

“We'll handle him if he gets up the courage to come back. We're all a team and we protect each other no matter what.” Harry promised. “Now lets go watch some movies.”

Giving a little grin, Bruce followed Harry, feeling like he might be able to settle in.

******END PROMPT******

 

 


	20. Cheat (Prompt 65)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 65: Cheat

**Cheat**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 65: Cheat

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You're a dirty cheat.” Harry panted and gasped for breath as he stumbled to a stop, leaning over to brace himself against his knees.

“How am I a cheat?” Steve asked with a grin, barely out of breath.

“You're used to running like this. Plus your super soldier stuff had to have helped.” Harry quipped, wiping sweat off of his brow.

“You're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent shouldn't you be used to this?” Steve teased.

“I'm a  _ new _ S.H.I.E.L.D agent as you know you no good dirty cheater.” 

Snorting, Steve said, “Okay I'll give you that.”

“Damn straight you will or else you'll be sleeping on the couch.”

Chuckling, Steve pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and slipped them over his eyes and moved to Harry's side.

“I'll make it up to you.” Steve promised, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“How will you do that?”

“We'll take a  _ slow _ stroll back to the tower and on the way we'll stop at your favorite cafe and I'll get you your favorite cold drink.”

“That's a start.” Harry said with a smile of his own, as he bumped his shoulder against Steve's.

“So does that mean I can join you in bed again and not sleep on the couch? Tony buys uncomfortable couches.”

Laughing, Harry wrapped his own arm around Steve's waist and gave him a little squeeze.

“I suppose you can and I'll forgive you for your cheating ways this time, but next time you won't be so lucky.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	21. Eating Out (Prompt 31)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 31: Eating Out

**Eating Out**

**Pairing:** Phil/Clint/Harry, Tony/Pepper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 31: Eating Out

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Are you sure this place is good?” Tony asked, staring at the restaurant Clint and Phil had decided on for the teams weekly dinner and bonding time.

“Yeah we can highly recommend it.” Phil said, holding the door open to allow the others to walk in before heading in himself. “We eat out here all the time.”

“Tony don't antagonize tonight, please.” Pepper said, turning to face the man. “I'd rather not have to deal with PR this week since I have to leave the country for meetings tomorrow.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, doll.” Tony said with an innocent smile.

“Clint and Phil...and some additions tonight. Your usual booth is open. Want me to get the boss for you?” The short, blonde haired female hostess said with a friendly grin.

“You can let him know we're here, but he doesn't need to come out if he's busy.” Phil said.

“Yeah I'm sure he'd like to avoid dealing with _The_ Tony Stark.” Clint said with a teasing grin, ignoring Tony's grumblings. 

Smiling, she grabbed up a few menus and said, “Follow me.” Leading them over to a large booth to the left of the kitchen and hidden from sight of all the other guests she allowed them to sit before handing them each a menu. “Your waiter will be by to get your order and I'll let the boss know you're here.”

“Thank you, Claire. Tell him if he's busy he doesn't need to come out. We don't want to interrupt his work.” Phil said.

Smiling, Claire nodded then headed off, heading up the small staircase to the right of the kitchen doors.

About a minute later, she came back down the stairs followed by a dark haired, green eyed man who was probably about five foot nine who headed over to the booth with a fond grin.

As soon as he was close enough, Clint reached out and snagged him around the waist, pulling him down onto his lap and into a kiss.

Pulling away with a laugh, the man said, “Clint not in front of your guests.”

“Technically we're all your guests.” Clint responded, chin coming to rest on the man's shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, he turned towards Phil and said, “Phil a little help controlling our archer please.”

Shrugging, Phil said, “Sorry, Harry you know how he acts when he hasn't seen you in a while.”

“It's been like five hours. You both saw me before I left to open up this morning.” The man, Harry, said.

“Still too long.” Clint said.

Swatting at Clint's hand, Harry slid onto the booth beside him, before pushing him forward a little so he could lean behind him and steal a quick kiss from Phil.

With a grin, Tony said, “I can see why this is your favorite place when you're eating out.”

“Tony.” Pepper hissed, jabbing him in the side.

“Don't mind, Stark there. He doesn't know how to filter what he says.” Clint said. “Besides him since he'll be insulted if you don't already know who he is, let me introduce you to my other teammates.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	22. Broken (Prompt 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: Broken

**Broken**

**Pairing:** Steve/Tony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 8: Broken

**WARNING(S):** **young Harry**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting on the hardwood floor surrounded by the bookcase he'd been climbing, Harry cradled his throbbing wrist, sobbing at the pain as he heard Jarvis speaking to him.

“Want daddy and papa.” Harry whined, tears streaming down his face, looking towards the elevator they'd be coming out of.

Almost instantly the elevator doors slid open and both of his daddies came running out with Uncle Bruce behind them.

Giving a whine, Harry made a grabby hand motion with his good hand and cried out, “Daddy! Papa!”

Steve was the first to reach him and fell to the ground beside him, carefully pulling him onto his lap as Tony knelt down beside them, hand reaching out to smooth back Harry's hair.

“What happened, buddy?” Tony asked.

“I fell.” Harry said with a sniffle.

“Were you climbing?” Steve asked, seemingly noticing the fallen bookcase for the first time.

“My book was up on top.”

“Why didn't you ask one of us to get it for you?” Tony asked, glaring at the fallen bookshelf.

“I thought I could do it.”

“Can I see your arm, buddy?” Bruce asked.

Carefully extending it, Harry still gave a cry when it extended too far.

Supporting the limb, Bruce gently felt along it before saying, “I'm pretty sure it's broken. Lets get him down to the medical room so I can x-ray it and cast it up if it needs it.”

Standing up, Steve supported Harry, aided by Tony who reached out and kept a hand glued to their son the entire walk.

“I think when you're done we're going to have a bonfire and you can have all the s'mores you want.” Tony said.

“But we don't have wood.” Steve said.

“Yes we do. All those bookcases don't really look good in the house. I've been thinking of getting rid of them. What do you say, sport. Wanna have a bonfire?”

“Yeah.” Harry said, nodding.

“Good and from now on no climbing okay?”

Kay.” Harry said with a nod as the group stepped off of the elevator and into the medical room in the tower.

******END PROMPT******

 


	23. Measure (Prompt 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: Measure

**Measure**

**Pairing** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** **Prompt 13: Measure**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You cook all the time why do you keep measuring everything out?” Tony asked from his spot in the doorway.

“Because baking and pastries need to be exact with the ingredients or else everything will go wrong.” Harry said as he carefully filled the measuring cup with a half cup of milk.

“But isn't experimenting and screwing around fun?” Tony asked, moving over and leaning against Harry's back before reaching around and snagging a handful of blueberries.

Swatting at Tony's hand, but missing, Harry rolled his eyes at his lover's familiar actions.

“So what you making?” Tony asked through a mouthful of blueberries.

“Quite a few things. If you remember the Natasha and Clint are returning from their mission today and Steve is getting back into town from his trip, Pepper is getting back from her board meetings in London plus Bruce promised to drag himself out of his lab today so I'm making everyone’s favorite snacks.”

“And of course the blueberry things for me.” Tony said, stealing another handful.

“I won't be able to if you keep eating them.” Harry teased.

“Alright, alright I get it. I'll go see about dragging Bruce out of his lab.” Tony said, stepping back after grabbing one more handful of the blueberries.

As he headed to the door, Harry called out, “I'll have Jarvis kick the both of you out in two hours so you have time to clean up before the others get here.”

“Not necessary!” Tony shouted back as he entered the elevator.

“I think it is.” Harry mumbled with a laugh as he poured the wet ingredients into the dry and started to mix them together.

******END PROMPT******

 


	24. Engagement (Prompt 64)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 64: Engagement

**Engagement**

**Pairing:** Loki/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers or any of the characters associated with the movies or books and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Warning(s):** **Evil! Harry, Evil! Loki**

**Prompt:** Prompt 64: Engagement

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the owlery, close to the edge, looking out over the dark grounds of Hogwarts, Harry breathed a sigh of relief and undid the top of his dress robes. Leaning against the wall beside the large window, he tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes.

“I know why  _ I _ am being punished with this forced engagement, but what have you done to be forced into an arranged marriage?” Came a silky voice from behind him.

“I saved them.” Harry said, dryly, turning to look at the green eyed man who stepped into the light.

“Why would a hero be forced to wed a monster?”

“Because they're afraid of me and my power. It's the thank you I get for saving them time and time again...I just know not to bother if they come to me for help again. Although maybe it will be  _ me _ they need the help from next time.” Harry said darkly.

“Maybe you should  _ give _ them a reason to be afraid of you.. Make them understand what they have to fear.” Loki said, moving over to him, arm wrapping around Harry's waist. “We could make them pay for this betrayal of you. We could make them  _ all _ pay for what they've done to us both.”

“We should wait until after the bonding. That way we'll be sharing our powers between the two of us. We'll be more powerful and could do more damage then they'll be prepared for.” Harry said.

“Oh I agree. Between the two of us and all that power....they won't know what hit them and then we'll rule both Midgard and Asgard.”

Chuckling, Harry said, “One step at a time. The first step is acting like we don't want this bonding and can't stand each other.”

“Of course. And while we're trying to 'get to know one another' we can plan on how to take down all that could stand against us. Starting with my brother and his fool friends.”

Grinning, Harry looked the dark haired god in the eyes and asked, “How should we seal this deal?”

“I think a kiss will suffice.” Loki said, tilting Harry's face up towards him with his free hand.

******END PROMPT******

 


	25. Toxic (Prompt 24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: Toxic

**Toxic**

**Pairing:** Thor/Loki/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 24: Toxic

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg, Threesome, Bit of Angst**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing huddled into the corner of the bedroom he shared with his two other lovers, Thor and Loki, Harry watched as the two faced off, snarling, cursing, and throwing insults at the other.

Whimpering, Harry pressed his hand against the slight swell of his stomach, Harry closed his eyes as frustrated tears welled up in them.

Eyes snapping open, Harry finally shouted, “Enough!”

Pausing, the two arguing gods turned to look at him, eyes wide at his outburst.

“That's enough.” Harry whimpered. “I am sick and tired of this toxic atmosphere that you two seem eager to keep feeding fuel to. I tell you I'm pregnant, going to be bringing our child into the world and the first thing you two do is start arguing.”

“Harry please calm down this cannot be good for the babe.” Thor said, taking a step towards him.

“ **_Don't_ ** you dare come near me right now,” Harry said, “Either of you.” He added when Loki started to take his own step towards him.

“Harry please relax.” Loki said, listening to him and staying in his spot.

“No. You two need to work this out or I'm done. This bonding can easily be undone. If it comes to that the baby and I will be gone. I  **_will not_ ** have this baby raised in an atmosphere where you two are always arguing and trying to hurt one another over stupid and petty little things.”

Sharing a look, Thor said, “We shall work this out.”

“See that you do. I'll give you until the baby is born to work it out. Until you do I'll be staying with Tony, Bruce and Pepper in New York.”

“You do not need to leave. Well will work it out.” Loki promised.

“I do need to because I know you're arguments will get worse before you fix it and all the stress you're causing me is hurting the baby. I could easily lose it and the stress you're causing adds to that. I'm not going to stay and lose the baby because you two feel the need to constantly squabble over idiotic things.”

“When are you leaving?” Thor asked, looking saddened.

“As soon as possible.” Harry said. “Look I know it might be possible that you can't work it out and if you can't I don't want you to worry that I'll keep the baby from either of you because I won't. I won't deprive him or her of their fathers.”

“You will not need to worry about that. I swear well will work this out.” Thor promised.

“I hope you're right.” Harry said, glancing at the door when a knock came before it opened and Odin and Frigga stepped inside.

“Heimdall is ready to send you on the Bifrost to Midgard.” Odin said, giving his sons a disappointed look.

“Thank you, All-father. I'll head there now.” Harry said sadly, taking one last look at his two soul-bonded mates before he fled the room before he changed his mind. He knew it would hurt them all with his leaving, but they wouldn't never work it out with him always there to stop their fights and play mediator. He just hoped their love was enough to work it out because he didn't want to end it between them.

** ****END PROMPT**** **

 


	26. Moonlight (Prompt 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: Moonlight

**Moonlight**

**Pairing:** Remus/Bruce, Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 16: Moonlight

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing on the balcony of their new vacation cabin located about an hour drive away from the city and directly in the middle of a forest on about five acres of land, Harry Potter watched as large furred figure and a large green man played around in the moonlight shining through the treetops.

“Looks like they were worried about nothing huh?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and setting his chin on his shoulder.

“Yeah they're getting along great. I  _ told _ them their own other half would recognize their...well other half.” Harry said, chuckling as the large wolf licked at the green face, leaving a glittering trail and saliva there before he darted off towards the large pond, diving in without stopping and swimming towards the little island in the middle.

Chuckling, Steve watched as Hulk charged after the werewolf, jumping into the pond feet first and causing a large splash.

“They're good for each other.” Harry said, turning his head as the sound of crying reached his ears.

“I think they're what the other needs.” Steve said, letting go of Harry and following him down the hall and into one of the guest bedrooms.

“What's the matter, Teddy?” Harry asked the four month old baby in the crib. Without waiting for an answer, he scooped the infant up and held him close.

“Want me to go and get a bottle while you change him?” Steve offered, nose wrinkling as the scent of a dirty diaper reached his nose.

Chuckling, Harry made his way over to the portable changing table Remus had brought with him and laid Teddy down on it while saying, “I'll get you to change a diaper one of these days.”

“But not this time.” Steve said with a grin as he escaped the room as Harry undid the diaper and started to change his godson.

“I'll get him to do it one of these days.” Harry said with a little chuckle. “I might have to get your Daddy Remus and Papa Bruce in on it, but it will happen.”

******END PROMPT*******

 


	27. Fireflies (Prompt 51)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 51: Fireflies

**Fireflies**

**Pairing:** Bruce/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** **Prompt 51: Fireflies**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting on the back porch of their isolated cabin, far away from any people, Harry sipped at his hot chocolate and leaned further into Bruce's side.

“Very peaceful isn't it?” Harry asked, nodding towards the pitch black night that was lit up every so often by the soft light of the fireflies flitting around.

“It is. Exactly what I think we both needed.”

“You and the big guy?”

“Okay let me rephrase that; exactly what all three of us needed.”

Chuckling, Harry said, “I can agree with that. It's just too bad that we've got to get back to civilization this Monday.”

“We'll have to try and get away again soon.” Bruce said, arm wrapping around Harry's waist.

“I agree.” Drinking the last sip of his hot chocolate, Harry asked, “Ready to call it a night?”

Nodding, Bruce stood up and held out a hand for Harry to take. “Let's head in.”

Smiling, Harry took the hand and stood up before the two headed inside, door quietly clicking closed behind them.

*****END PROMPT******

 


	28. Groceries (Prompt 70)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 70: Groceries

**Groceries**

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 70. Groceries

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pulling open the fridge in the kitchen the Avengers shared, Harry looked at the few drinks and foods in it and then closed it.

“Jarvis is Tony still in his workshop?”

“Yes sir. He has been there since approximately 3:45 AM this morning.” Jarvis responded.

“Does he remember it's his turn to go shopping today?” Harry asked.

“I believe that is why he went down there so early.”

Giving a hum, Harry said, “Jarvis do me a favor and don't tell Tony I'm heading down there.”

“Of course.”

Stepping into the elevator, Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the wall while it started to move. Half a minute later, the doors were opening to Tony's personal workshop. Stepping up to the extra door, Harry punched in the code for the door and pulled it open.

Walking through the door, he instantly spotted Tony, sitting at his desk with his tablet in his hands.

Quietly approaching the distracted genius, Harry reached around and pulled the tablet out of Tony's hands.

Tensing, Tony spun around and caught sight of Harry standing there, arms crossed with the tablet dangling in one hand.

“Oh hey there gorgeous...what's up?” Tony asked, eying his tablet.

“First, don't even think about it,” Harry said, moving the tablet out of Tony's sight. “Second, it's after noon and it's your turn to go grocery shopping today and it isn't done yet and you need to actually go to the store this time.”

“Come on, gorgeous I don't _do_ grocery shopping. Why can't I just order it to be delivered?” 

“Because we all agreed that we'd all take an assigned week to go grocery shopping when the others moved in and you've been shut up in your workshop for days now except for when I drag you to bed...consider having to actually go to the store yourself punishment for abandoning me.” Harry said.

“But I don't know the first thing about grocery stores...I don't even know where the closet one is located.”

Rolling his eyes at Tony's desperate attempt to avoid going out, Harry said, “Look go shower and get changed and I'll go with you this time. It won't take us that long and I'll even cook us a private dinner tonight on our floor.”

Looking interested, Tony said, “Only if you just cook in that apron I got you and that alone.”

Smiling, Harry moved over and pressed a teasing kiss to Tony's lips and said, “What ever you want, darling.”

With a grin, Tony jumped up and headed towards to door, calling out, “Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready to go.”

******END PROMPT******

  
  


 


	29. Chained (Prompt 40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 40: Chained

**Chained**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 40: Chained

**WARNING(S):** **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Omega!Harry, Alpha!Tony, Beta!Bruce, Beta!Steve, Alpha!Natasha, Beta!Clint, Alpha!Thor**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying chained to the bed that his captors had put him in when his heat started, Harry twisted and whined, nearly howling at times to try and get an Alpha to come to him. As the heat in him built higher and higher he frantically started yanking at the chains, ripping his skin and causing blood to run down his arms.

Dropping back onto the bed with a sob as the heat and arousal pounded through his body, Harry continued to whine even as he heard screams, gunshots and explosions in the distance.

Looking to the door when it flew inwards a few inches before falling to the ground, Harry stared at the red and gold man walking into the room.

“Jarvis filter the air.” A mechanical voice ordered, sounding tense before speaking to someone else, “Widow get one of the Betas here. Our missing Omega's in heat and it's a strong one I can barely resist.”

Whining again, Harry arched his back, eyes pleading with the man to help him.

“Relax help is coming.” The man said, staying by the door. “We'll get you out of here and back home in no time, Mr. Potter.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	30. First Dance (Prompt 99)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 99 (Reader/writer's choice): First Dance

**First Dance**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 99 (Reader/writers choice) First Dance

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Fidgeting with his tie again, Steve looked out at the group of slow dancing couples at the fundraiser then looked over at Harry and asked, “Are you sure this is a good idea? You know I've never danced before.”

“Steve relax. You're not going to be horrible.” Harry said, chuckling as his green eyes sparkled. “Now lets get out out there or else Tony is going to come and hunt us down. Heck we'll stay right here on the edge of the dance floor.”

Making a little face, Steve allowed Harry to move him to the edge of the dance floor and allowed Harry to adjust them into the right positions.”

“I've never danced and you want me to lead?” Steve asked as he slowly started to move the two as he watched how others were dancing.

“You're doing fine. Besides I can't lead for anything. Last time I danced and led I kept stepping on my partner's feet.”

As they swayed gently to the music, Steve lowered his head so his lips were near Harry's ears and said, “I guess this isn't so bad.”

Smiling, Harry said, “Yeah not so bad especially for our first dance together.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	31. Tissues (Prompt 59)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 59: Tissues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between posts. I got really busy at home and work and I ended up catching a stomach bug.

**Tissues**

**Pairing:** Tony Stark/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 59: Tissues

**WARNING(S):** **Angst, Mpreg, Terminal Illness (Don't read if you don't like them)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Using the tissues that Tony handed him to wipe any bile off of his face, Harry looked at his husband's distressed face, already knowing what was coming.

“Harry  _ please _ reconsider this.” Tony begged, moving to kneel beside him and pull the pale, sickly looking man into his arms.

“I can't, Tony. You heard what the doctor said; I have a twenty percent chance of survival even  _ with _ treatment. You can't ask me to terminate a healthy pregnancy and kill a healthy child just because I'm sick.”

Leaning his head against Harry's shoulder, Tony gave a distressed moan.

“I'm going to talk to a doctor in the Wizarding world. Maybe they can help where the doctors here can't. Maybe they have something that won't harm the pregnancy like chemotherapy would have.”

“When are you going because I'm going with.”

“I made an appointment for tomorrow morning.”

“I'll message Pepper and have her take over the meeting with the stockholders. Being with you is more important.”

“We'll get over this.” Harry said, reaching up to run his fingers through Tony's hair, trying to stay optimistic.

******END PROMPT******

  
  


 


	32. Shift (Prompt 68)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 68: Shift

**Shift**

**Pairing:** Unrequited Loki/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 68: Shift

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Glancing at the clock, Harry Potter gave a groan as he saw that time was quickly approaching for his second shift of the day to go and watch their Norse God captive currently residing in a cell while Tony Stark and Bruce Banner tried to find out where he had hidden the Tesseract and their brainwashed agents. 

Flipping the file closed on his desk in his office on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Harry put the folder into his desk drawer and locked it before standing up and slipping his issued gun and wand into their holsters; gun on his hip and wand on his wrist.

He was just heading for the door when it slid open and Coulson stepped in.

“I'm already going. No need to walk me.” Harry said, making a face at the older agent.

“Director Fury asked me to make sure you don't 'get lost' again like last time.”

“It wouldn't happen if I wasn't forced to watch the creepy god multiple times a day. Why am I getting multiple shifts at this again?”

“Because he doesn't act like he's planning his escape while you're there.”

“Yeah instead he's focused on trying to 'seduce me' into helping him and getting together with him.” Harry said, making a face and rolling his eyes.

“Well hope that Stark and Banner find it and we'll be able to send him on his way with his brother soon enough.” Coulson said, stopping outside of the door that led into the cell area.

“What not coming in with me?” Harry teased the man.

“No I have some things to do.”

“What are you going to ogle Captain America again? He's awake now so it might be a little awkward.” Harry teased.

“Keep it up and I'll sick Stark on you after telling him about your magic and potions.” Coulson threatened.

“I can deal with that.” Harry said with a shrug as he punched in the code for the room.

“Well then I can give you more shifts here if you'd like.” Coulson called after him as he walked into the room, laughing as Harry tensed up, but kept walking.

“Arse.” Harry mumbled as the door closed behind him. As he stepped around the corner, Loki's eyes zeroed in on him and a smirk curled on his lips.

“Ah so my beautiful Wizard has returned. Have you changed your mind about joining me and becoming my queen?”

Rolling his eyes, Harry dropped onto the ground where he preferred to sit, and proceeded to ignore Loki who kept talking, trying to get his attention. It was going to be a  _ long _ three hour shift.

******END PROMPT******

 


	33. Home Alone (Prompt 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: Home Alone (Follows Prompt 49: Phone Call)

**Home Alone**

**Pairing:** Tony/Pepper, Phil/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 14: Home Alone (Follows prompt 49: Phone Call)

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tony was lounging on one of the large, soft sofas on his own floor in the tower home alone since the rest of the team went out to a bar and to dinner when he heard the elevator stop and the doors slide open.

Groaning, he threw an arm over his eyes and shouted, “Business hours are over! Come back tomorrow!”

“Is that any way to greet your brother?” A familiar accented voice said, sounding amused.

Jumping up, Tony grinned when he caught sight of Harry, his younger brother in everything but blood.

“I didn't expect you so soon. You just called earlier today.” He said, moving forward to give the smaller brunet a hug, only to stop and frown at the large stomach blocking his view.

“It isn't going to bite you know...well maybe not for another month or two and even then she won't have teeth.” Harry said, patting his stomach.

“Is that... are you...”

“Pregnant yes. Magic is a wonderful thing.”

“Did you come here to introduce me to the father?” Tony asked, still staring warily at the stomach, but leaning in to hug Harry.

“No the father...isn't in the picture.”

“He walk out on you? I can hunt him down and make him pay. What's his name? Jarvis start a scan for...” Tony trailed off, snapping his fingers at Harry.

“No, just no. It wasn't anything like that. Phil and I met while he was on a break from work. He got called in on an emergency and then a few days later I got a condolence call telling me he was gone...” Harry said, voice breaking at the end.

“Aw man.” Tony mumbled, pulling him closer. “How long were you together?”

“About three months. We met when we literally ran into each other outside of a music shop. We stood there talking until the owner ran out and threatened to beat us with a cello if we didn't move on. He always jokingly called me his cellist after that.” Harry said with a sad smile. “ He would fly out to see me whenever he could get time off of work, but it wasn't often.”

Jolting at the nickname combined with the name of Harry's boyfriend or whatever he had been, Tony asked, “Harry what was his last name?”

“I  _ told  _ you no. You aren't going to go digging up information on him.”

“Was it Coulson?” Tony asked, cutting off Harry's impending rant.

“I...yeah how did you...”

“Harry I worked with Phil. He was with us trying to stop Loki when he attacked New York a few months ago.”

“Oh.” Harry said softly, clutching at his stomach. “I think I need to sit down.”

Leading Harry over to the couch, Tony sat down and let Harry lie down, head resting on his lap like they did when they were little, fingers running through the dark hair soothingly.

“Get some rest you need to rest.” Tony ordered, watching as Harry's eyes kept slipping closed before they finally stayed shut.

“Jarvis tell Coulson I want a meeting with him as soon as possible.”

“Of course, sir. Shall I tell him what about?” Jarvis asked.

“No just tell him I want to meet him later tonight.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh and Jarvis prepare my suit I'll be taking it with.” Tony said, lips turned down in a frown. “You've got a lot of explaining to do, Coulson.” Tony mumbled to himself, trying to soothe away the stress and sadness marring his little brother's face.

******HOME ALONE******

 


	34. Puppy (Prompt 97)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 97: (Reader/writer's choice) Puppy

**Puppy**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 97: Puppy (Reader/Writers Choice)

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting in his small office typing away at his latest book, Harry Potter looked up when he heard the door open and Steve quietly talking to someone.

“Steve who are you talking to?” Harry asked.

“No one!” Steve called back, sounding out of breath followed by a thud and the sound of something scrabbling on their hardwood floor in the living room.

Frowning, Harry stood up and started for the door only to be nearly knocked off his feet by a small black blur that came bolting into the room and right at him.

Looking down, Harry tilted his head and looked at the black, furry puppy with gray eyes sitting there with its tongue hanging out of his mouth. When it saw it had his attention it started to yelp and bark, bouncing around excitedly.

“Hullo there.” Harry murmured, bending down and reaching out to scratch the puppy behind the ears.

“I can explain.” Steve said as he rushed into the room with a guilty look on his face.

Chuckling, Harry said, “Relax I'm not mad. Where did you find him?”

“Honestly he found me. He came barreling towards me when I was walking home. He just jumped at me and started sniffing my coat. I tried finding his owners, but he just kept biting at my coat and tugging when I mentioned owners. Do you know anyone that had a dog or a pup like this? I know you've been borrowing this coat until you get a new one so your scent has to be all over it. Maybe that's why he came to me; thought I was you.” Steve said, before adding, “I figured we could keep him until we find them. Don't want to send him to a pound and risk him getting put down if no one claims him.”

“No one I know has a dog in the area. Heck I don't think anyone back home has on either. We can keep him until we find his owners. It'd be nice to finally get a pet in this place, huh? We've been looking for the right one since we moved in.” Harry said, sitting down fully, grinning when the puppy crawled onto his lap and got comfortable with a little huff.

Moving over, Steve sat down beside him and wrapped one arm around Harry while the other reached over to gently pet the sleeping puppy.

“We'll have to think of a name since he doesn't have tags.” Steve said.

“I'm not great with naming things.” Harry confessed. “Honestly I would say 'Padfoot' since he looks like a dog I knew once that had that name.”

Hearing the name, the dog perked up and gave a happy bark and nuzzled into Harry's petting hand.

“I think he likes that name.”

Giving a sad smile, Harry said, “Padfoot it is.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	35. Dirty (Prompt 62)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 62: Dirty

**Dirty**

**Pairing:** **Steve/Tony/Harry**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 62: Dirty

**WARNING(S):** **Threesome**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking out of the elevator and onto their personal floor of Tony's tower, Harry instantly started peeling off his mud caked clothes.

“I don't know about you two, but I need a shower. I feel filthy from that fight.” Harry muttered, holding the dirty shirt away from him while glaring at it.

“You did get thrown around a lot more than any of us...you think Loki likes seeing you get messy?” Tony teased as he watched Harry pull his clothes off.

“Cause I kicked his arse the first time so badly he wants to get some payback probably.” Harry muttered.

“I think he just wants to get down and dirty with you.” Tony said.

“Well he can keep his paws to himself.”

“That's right. Jarvis let the record show that Loki can not touch Harry because he's mine.” Tony said as Steve cleared his throat behind him then added, “Ours...mine and Steve's.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry tossed the shirt at the genius and laughed when it smacked him in the face.

“Oh look at that I think I need a shower too now...what about you Cap? Think you got messy enough to need to shower with us?”

Quietly Steve walked over to Harry and tossed him over his shoulder and said, “I agree. I think we all need a shower. Good thing you put in such a big one, huh?”

“Of course. Only the best and biggest for us all.” Tony said with a leer.

Rolling his eyes at Tony, Harry said, “I think we should ban him from showering with us. Make him just watch.”

“Hey this is  _my_ tower I could stop the shower from working until you let me in ya know.” Tony shouted, rushing ahead of them. Probably to get in the shower before them so they couldn't ban him from joining.

Snorting, Harry made himself comfortable over Steve's shoulder and said, “You'd think he'd realize I only banish you guys once I've had the amazing sex and not before.”

Laughing, Steve gave him a swat as he walked and said, “Stop teasing our genius...he can come up with punishments of his own that are worse.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	36. Played for a Fool (Prompt 50)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 50: Played for a fool

**Played for a Fool**

**Pairing:** Loki/Harry 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 50: Played for a Fool

**Warning:** ** Angst, Manipulative Loki **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing on top of Stark Tower, staring down at the destruction going on that Loki's brother and his allies were trying to stop, Harry turned to Loki with a horrified look on his face.

“What have you done?” Harry whispered brokenly.

Turning from where he was standing with his staff in his hand, Loki said, “Oh you're here. I was wondering where you had disappeared to.”

“You said you were fooling them to stop them...you said you weren't really going to cause this!” Harry said, paling as an explosion went off on the ground below them.

“Hm well I lied. I tend to do that.” Loki said with a shrug. “You bleeding hearts are always willing to believe in the good of people and give us multiple chances to change. Allows us to get the upper hand.” Loki said.

“So everything you told me and promised me...”

“A lie. You would think you were smarter after your own problems with your enemy, but my luck your foolishness apparently knows no bounds. Give you a few false tears and you help me like the naïve little fool you are.”

Fists clenching, Harry ignored the pain flowing through his body. He had thought he had found someone he could be happy with in Loki, but apparently all the myths and legends about the lie-smith were true.

“I'm not going to let you kill all of these people.” Harry spat, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wand.

Turning, Loki looked at him with a smirk and said, “Oh so you wish to fight? Very well you can keep me amused while my army deals with Thor and his allies.”

“You may have played me for a fool and made me think you cared about me, but I know the truth now and I won't hesitate to take you down to protect these people.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	37. Pills (Prompt 52)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 52: Pills

**Pills**

**Pairing:** Future Steve/Harry, Bruce/Pepper/Tony, Natasha/Clint

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 52: Pills

**WARNING(S):** **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics (read up on it if you aren't familiar with it), Omega!Harry, Mpreg mentioned, knotting mentioned, Alpha!Steve, Alpha! Bruce, Alpha!Natasha, Omega!Clint, Alpha!Thor, Omega!Tony**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why do you take those things? They destroy the natural scent of us Omegas and if you take them constantly for a long time mess with your ability to bear children.” Tony said, dropping onto the couch beside Harry who was currently downing two of his prescription heat suppressant pills.

“Because I, unlike certain people, “Harry said with a pointed look at Tony, “Don't care to have all sorts of Alphas after me to have sex with me just because I'm on my heat cycle.”

“It's free sex with no strings unless you decide to knot and bond. You won't even get in trouble if you go at it in public.” Tony said with a lewd grin.

Snorting, Harry said, “Yeah you would see no problem with that. I, on the other hand, want to find an alpha before I come off of the pills.”

“Hey sex is sex and I love sex.”

“Yeah we all know that...god knows how poor Pepper puts up with you.” Clint said walking into the room, bowl of popcorn in his hands.

“With patience and help from Bruce.” Harry said.

“The same way Natasha puts up with you...now where are the others? Leave it to an Alpha to be late and keep us Omegas waiting.” Tony said loudly, trying to speak over Harry.

“We're here don't get all worked up.” Natasha said, walking into the room followed by the other Alphas of their group minus Thor who was on Asgard.

While Clint and Natasha claimed one of the loveseats, Tony, Bruce and Pepper took the longer couch which left Harry and Steve with the last love seat.

“Mind if I sit with you?” Steve asked, motioning to the empty seat beside Harry.

“Of course you don't need to ask.” Harry said with a grin, ducking his head slightly.

Grinning, Steve sat down beside Harry, a little closer than he usually did and smiled at the younger man.

Feeling a little bold, Harry twisted his body a little and draped his legs over the arm of the loveseat then rested his head and back against Steve who glanced down at him.

“Do you mind?” Harry asked, innocently.

Grinning, Steve said, “Nope not at all,” before draping his arm around Harry and resting his hand over his heart.

“So what are we watching?” Harry asked while snuggling further into Steve.

“Catching up on some classics today.” Tony said, snagging the remote from the table. “I hope no one was planning on doing anything else today because it's going to be a few hours.”

“I'm good with staying here for a few hours.” Harry said, glancing towards Steve who was grinning down at him.

“I'm sure you are.” Tony said teasingly as he used the remote to start their first movie.

******END PROMPT******

 


	38. Searching (Prompt 23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23. Searching. (Follows Prompt 42: Paper and Prompt 9: Test)

**Searching**

**Pairing:** Bucky Barnes/Lily Evens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, Captain America, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 23. Searching. (Follows Prompt 42: Paper and Prompt 9: Test)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tony Stark was in his lab in the Avengers tower, working on a new suit upgrade when the ex-winter soldier, Bucky Barnes walked into the room. He didn't know he wasn't alone until the man spoke up, causing him to jump.

“Stark.”

Dropping the soldering iron, Tony looked at the man and said, “A warning would be nice next time.”

“I'll remember that...but isn't that what your AI is for.” Bucky snarked.

Glaring at the ceiling, knowing Jarvis should have alerted him, but was still mad at him for what ever he had done, Tony asked, “So what can I do for you then?”

“I want your help in searching for someone for me.”

“This isn't a target or anything is it?” Tony asked, warily.

“No...no I knew her before I went to war. We were together since 1939. I just want to know what happened to her after I left for war.” Bucky said, looking away, eyes showing nothing but sadness.

“Give me all her information that you know.” Tony said, moving over to the computer in his lab.

“Lily Evans. Born January 30 th . We met here in New York City, but she was from the UK.”

“Birth year?”

“She never said, but she was 17 when we met in 1939 so probably 1922.”

“What did she look like?”

“Red hair, bright green eyes, light pale skin. Maybe about 5 foot eight or nine.”

Nodding, Tony started punching things into the computer and said, “Give me a few hours. I'll have Jarvis call you when I find something.”

“Thank you.” Bucky said. “I'll be in the gym with Steve for a few hours.”

“Gotcha.” Tony mumbled, already focused on his task.

Turning, Bucky walked out of the lab, hoping Tony would have some good news for him in the end.

** ****END PROMPT******

 


	39. Plead (Prompt 35)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 35: Plead

**Plead**

**Pairing:** Bruce/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 35: Plead

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Harry please, _please_ leave!” Bruce growled out, hunched over, hugging his chest as if he was trying to hold in the transformation.

“No, Bruce, no. I know you won't hurt me.” Harry said, holding his hands up as he slowly approached his shaking lover.

“It's not me I'm worried about. I'm begging you please leave before he hurts you.” Bruce pleaded.

Shaking his head, Harry moved quickly to Bruce's side and wrapped his arms around him. “No neither of you will hurt me. I'm not leaving you in pain.”

Giving a distressed moan, Bruce wrapped his own arms around Harry, holding on lightly as his body began to grow and change.

Before long, Harry couldn't keep his arms around Bruce and let them fall away, but he kept leaning against the man, letting him know he was still there.

“Harry no leave?” Hulk asked, green arms still wrapped carefully around him.

“Never, big guy. No matter how much Bruce begs and pleads I'm not going to leave either of you alone.” Harry answered.

******END PROMPT******

 


	40. Empire (Prompt 83)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 83: Empire

**Empire**

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, The Amazing Spider-man, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 83: Empire

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“What are you watching?” Tony mumbled, walking into the entertainment room of their vacation house, looking exhausted from his recent 48 hour long work session in his lab.

“News from back home.” Harry said, eyes not leaving the television. “We're going to have to head home soon or else your going to be ousted as one of the heroes of the Empire State.”

“Why's that?” Tony asked, curiously.

“There's a new hero in New York. A wall crawling, web swinging red and blue clad spider.” Harry said, nodding towards the television.

Moving to the couch, Tony dropped beside him and stared at the television for a few seconds before he said, “We're going home. I want to meet this Spider-man.”

“As the Lord commands.” Harry joked, watching as Tony got up, eyes no longer tired, as he rushed to start packing his things.

******END PROMPT******

 


	41. Ring (Prompt 29)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29: Ring

**Ring**

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 29: Ring

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry found the ring when he was cleaning up the floor he shared with Clint and while packing away their winter clothes to make room for their warm weather clothes.

“Jarvis is this what I think it is?” Harry asked the AI as he fiddled with the black velvet case in his hand.

“It appears to be a ring box, sir.” Jarvis answered.

Biting at his lip, Harry fiddled with it for a few more seconds before setting it aside. As much as he wanted to peek, he didn't feel he should.

“Found it, huh?” Came Clint's voice from the doorway.

“Yeah, but don't worry I didn't look.” Harry said, looking up at his lover with a smile.

“I left it there for you to find. You're allowed to look.” Clint said moving to sit beside him on the floor after snagging the ring box. “I never knew when was the best time to bring it up.”

“Bring what up?” Harry asked hesitantly, biting at his lip.

“Asking you to spend your life with an assassin like me. If you could put up with my for the rest of our lives.” Clint said, popping the box open and pulling out the ring; a ring with two small bands of platinum and in between it was a larger ring of black metal and right in the middle of that was an inset with a small blue diamond resting there.

Smiling, Harry allowed Clint to take his hand, but curled his fingers before Clint could slide the ring on.

“I'll accept your ring on one condition.” Harry said standing up and moving to his own dresser and rooting through his top drawer and pulled out his own black case.

“And what's that?” Clint asked with a grin as Harry dropped back to his side.

“If you accept my ring.” Harry said, opening up his own case to reveal a simple solid platinum ring so that nothing could get snagged on it and wouldn't draw too much attention to it.

Grinning, Clint yanked Harry to him and pressed a kiss to his lips as he slid his ring onto Harry's finger. “You're stuck with me now. You won't be getting rid of me.”

Slipping the ring out of the box in his hand and onto Clint's finger, Harry said, “I don't want to get rid of you. Not now and not ever.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	42. Addicted (Prompt 30)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30: Addicted

**Addicted**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 30: Addicted

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“We're going here  _ again _ ?” Clint asked, looking up at the familiar restaurant Tony had been bringing the group to when it was his turn to pick their restaurant for dinner when they ate out.

“Yep. My choice so stuff it, Katniss.” Tony said, opening the door and walking in, heading to the booth that had come to be known as theirs, snagging menus from the stand that stated, 'Please take a menu and take a seat. A server will be with you shortly'.

“Back again, Mr. Stark?” Harry, the owner and their usual waiter, asked as he approached the table. “That's twice this week now. I might have to cut you off soon.” He teased.

“What? That's absurd.”

“Not when you seem to be addicted to our coffee...we want to get the other customers addicted too.” Harry mock whispered with a grin.

Snorting, Clint said, “I told you you were addicted.

Pouting Tony said, “I am not...can I still get a cup?”

Snorting, Harry said, “You can. Everyone else want their usual?” When they all agreed, Harry headed off to gather their drinks.

******END PROMPT******

 


	43. Wealth (Prompt 56)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 56: Wealth

**Wealth**

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry, Steve/Tony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 56: Wealth

**WARNING(S):** **De-aged characters**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the kitchen doorway, dismayed as the little six year old Harry was cooking away, trying to 'earn his keep' even though everyone constantly reassured him that he didn't need to, Tony tried to move into the room to stop him, only to be pelted by toy arrows from the top of the fridge where Clint had perched himself so he could watch over Harry  _ and _ the room for any threats. The two may have been de-aged, but the archer was still as protective of Harry as when they were older and in a romantic relationship.

“Steve they're doing it again!” Tony called out in a whine.

“Go in there and get them then.” Steve said with a little laugh as he moved to the doorway to watch.

“ _ You _ go in there! I get pelted every time I try.” Tony said, moving to hide behind the super soldier. “Hey what do you guys want? I'll buy you anything you want if you come out!” Tony called.

Chuckling, Steve said, “Tony you can't bribe them with your wealth.” Giving him a little shove, Steve said, “I'll deal with them, but you get to go downstairs and deal with Bruce....he's angry about something.”

“Easy. Big green likes me.” Tony said, practically running towards the elevator.

Watching his lover retreat into the elevator, Steve then turned and stepped into the kitchen.

“So what did Tony do this time to earn this little bout of rebellion?”

“He said that we should stay like this! That we were  _ cute  _ this way.” Clint said, scowling and cringing as if the word cute would hurt him.

“Oh he did did he?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.” Harry said with a nod, before looking a little uneasy as he asked, “We aren't going to be in trouble are we? We did what we weren't supposed to.”

“No Harry you aren't in trouble. I promise.” Steve said, gently so he didn't spook the child. “How about I help you there? I see you're making Tony's favorite muffins.”

Nodding, Harry said, “Okay.”

“Clint why don't you come down too. You don't want Natasha to catch you up there do you?”

Quickly jumping off of his perch, Clint moved to sit on the counter and asked, “Can we make chocolate cookies next?”

“As long as Harry's okay with teaching me how the recipe for those go. I don't know how to make those and he always makes the best chocolate cookies.”

Smiling, Harry nodded and looked down as his cheeks flushed at the compliment.

******END PROMPT******

 


	44. Stormy (Prompt 73)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 73: Stormy

**Stormy**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 73: Stormy

**WARNING(S):** **De-aged characters, childhood do-overs.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a stormy night when Harry and his four year old son, Tom came across the dark haired child who couldn't be any older than five or six years old and dressed in over sized black and green leathers with a large horned golden helmet sitting beside him.

“Dad look.” Tom said, pointing to the child that was huddled under a tree, flinching whenever a loud clap of thunder was heard.

“Tom head on to the house. I'll be there soon.” Harry said, a frown on his face.

Frowning and looking like he wanted to protest, Tom eventually nodded and continued down the path.

Tom may have once been his enemy, but he had been given a second chance to live his childhood again. This time with a loving parent who would teach and raise him right and Harry had vowed to do it correctly.

Moving over to the cowering child, Harry sat down beside him and cast a spell to shelter them from the rain that was starting to pour from the sky.

“What are you doing out here in this weather all alone?” Harry asked.

“I am  _ always _ alone.”

“That can't be true. What about your family.”

“I have no family. And the ones I thought were my family have cast me out.” The child said, swiping at his eyes.

“Why don't you come with me. You can come to my cabin and we'll figure everything out and if you want you can stay with my son and I.”

“But you do not even know me.”

“My name's Harry. What's yours?”

“I am Loki of Asgard.”

“Well Loki of Asgard come on and I'll get you something to drink and eat that will warm you up.”

“That's it? No reactions about who I claim to be?” Loki asked, allowing Harry to help him stand up. 

“I've seen a lot of things in my lifetime, Loki. You claiming to be the Norse God, Loki...not too hard to believe.”

“But...”

“No buts. Come on lets get moving so we can get home.” Harry said.

“Home?” Loki asked, sounding hesitant.

“It's your home as well if you want it to be.”

Hesitating for a few minutes, Loki eventually nodded and said, “Alright lets go home.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	45. Letters (Prompt 17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: Letters

**Letters**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 17: Letters

**WARNING(S):** **child** **Harry, implied child abuse**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You've got another letter from your little pen pal here, Cap.” Tony teased, waving about the envelope with a child's handwriting on it.

“He's still writing to you, huh?” Clint asked, looking up from where he was restringing his bow.

“He's the only one.” Steve said with a grin, accepting the envelope Tony handed over to him. Opening up the letter, Steve pulled it out and unfolded it and the first thing he saw was the small picture that fell onto his lap. Picking it up, Steve's smile started to fade.

“What's wrong, Capsicle?” Tony asked.

“He's got bruises and his clothes are outrageously over sized on him.” Steve said, looking up.

“Maybe they're play clothes.”

“In school?” Steve asked, pointing at the blackboard and storage cubbies behind Harry.

“Okay it's kind of odd...”

“And what about that scar on his forehead and the fact that he looks underweight?”

“You thinking abuse?” Clint asked, moving over to look at the picture with a frown.

“I don't know, but I plan to find out and get him out of there if it is.” Steve said, with a dark frown on his face as he headed for the elevator.

“Hold up, Cap. I'll give you a hand.” Tony called, following after Steve.

******END PROMPT******

 

 


	46. Nosebleed (Prompt 47)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 47: Nosebleed

**Nosebleed**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 47: Nosebleed

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting on the couch with a cloth pressed against his face to staunch the flow of blood, Harry watched amused as his protective teammates tripped over one another as they tried to find something to stop his bleeding.

Looking to the left as the couch cushions shifted, Harry smiled at Bruce.

“How you doing?” Bruce asked.

“Fine. It'll be done in no time.” Harry said, voice slightly muffled from his hand holding the cloth. “I'm just enjoying the show.”

Looking up, Bruce gave a little snort of laughter and asked, “So should we remind them that it's only a nosebleed and you'll be fine?”

“Nah let them entertain us a little more.” Harry said with a chuckle of his own as Tony stumbled over a discarded shoe as he rushed past them.

Leaning against Bruce's side, Harry shook his head fondly at his teammates. They were quirky, goofy and over protective of him, but he loved them as they were.

******END PROMPT******

 


	47. Spatula (Prompt 74)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 74: Spatula

**Spatula**

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** **Prompt 74: Spatula**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking into the kitchen rubbing at his eyes, Harry stopped short at the sight of Tony emptying another of the drawers seemingly looking for something.

“Tony....Tony love what are you doing?” Harry asked.

“I'm looking for the thing.”

“You have to be a little more specific than that.”

“The flippy thing. To flip those.” Tony said motioning to the stove where there were misshapen pancakes cooking. He had been getting better at cooking with Harry's personal cooking lessons.

“Oh the spatula you mean?”

“Yes that thing. Jarvis said we had a few.” Tony said.

Hearing a snickering coming from the living room, Harry peered around the corner and spotted Clint lounging in front of the television with a steaming mug of coffee in his hands.

“Hand them over, Clint.” Harry ordered, glaring at the archer.

“Sorry Merlin no idea what you're talking about.” Clint said, even as the corner of his lips tilted upwards in a smirk.

“I think you do. If you don't I tell Phil.”

Groaning, Clint said, “They're in the freezer.”

Hearing Tony's curses, Harry turned around to watch the genius open the freezer and pull out to cold spatulas.

“See if you get those new arrows anytime soon, Robin Hood.” Tony spat, moving to the stove.

Taking the spatula from Tony, Harry quieted him with a quick kiss and said, “Go clean up and I'll finish up here.”

“No I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed...followed by dessert in bed.”

“We still can. Go shower and get the ingredients off of you and then I'll meet you in the room.” Harry said with a grin.

“Going.” Tony said, already heading out of the room.

“So you think he'll hold to that no arrows anytime soon?” Clint asked from the couch.

“No, but you best expect some prank test arrows before you get proper ones.”

“That happens anyway.”

“Well then you'll be fine.” Harry said, flipping the pancakes onto a plate before pouring the last of the batter onto the griddle. He would probably beat Tony to bed once the final pancakes finished cooking shortly.

******END PROMPT******

 


	48. Online (Prompt 28)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: Online

**Online**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry, Tony/Pepper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 28: Online

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Steve you're late your your own scheduled team bonding.” Tony said with an exaggerated whine, leaning in Steve's doorway, watching the blond who was typing away on his laptop.

“Huh? Oh sorry I'll be down in a few minutes. Why don't you all go ahead and start up the movie.” Steve said glancing up only for a second before he looked back at the computer when it let out a ping.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, as he stepped further into the room.

“Talking to someone.” Steve said, as he typed out a response with a little laugh.

“No are you actually online dating?” Tony asked, as he caught sight of the website that was up.

“Yes...why what's wrong with that?”

“Nothing. I just didn’t expect that from you.”

“Why not?” Steve asked, looking up with a questioning look on his face.

“I'd think you'd be more of a 'in person' person. You know; meeting in person, talking face-to-face, all that stuff.”

“I probably would if people didn't know who I am. I'd rather meet someone this way and get to know them through this before letting them know I happen to be a well known superhero.” Steve said with a shrug. “Besides we're planning to meet up soon so I'll get to do the 'in person' things soon enough.” Steve said as he typed out one last message before he shut off the laptop and set it aside.

“Ready for team bonding time now, lover boy?” Tony teased.

Rolling his eyes, Steve said, “Yes, but the correct question for you should be 'are you ready for training with Thor tomorrow'?”

“What? Since when do I have training with Thor?” Tony asked.

“Since now.” Steve said, stepping into the elevator, laughing at the look on Tony's face.

“You, sir, are mean.” Tony said with a pout as he joined the super soldier in the elevator.

Chuckling, Steve leaned against the side of the elevator and just grinned.

“So who's your lover boy from the internet?” Tony asked.

“Why?”

“Just want to know.” Tony said, innocently.

“I doubt that, but his name is Harry. He recently moved over to New York from the UK.” Steve said.

“Is that all I get?” Tony asked.

“Yes because I won't have you scaring him off.” Steve said as the elevator doors opened.

“Aw come on I won't do that.” Tony said as Steve walked out of the elevator and headed towards the theater room.

******END PROMPT******

 


	49. Sweat (Prompt 76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 76: Sweat (Follows 59: Tissues)

**Sweat**

**Pairing:** Tony Stark/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 76: Sweat (Follows 59: Tissues)

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying in bed at almost midnight, Harry gave a small, frustrated moan as he felt the familiar heat building up in his body.

Sitting up, he tossed his legs over the side and went to stand up when Tony's hand on his arm stopped him.

“Where you going?” Tony asked, groggily since he had went to bed at a reasonable time that night.

“Gonna go down to the team floor and sit in front of the air conditioner and watch some movies.”

“Why don't you turn ours on and stay in bed? You should be relaxing in your condition.” Tony said, sitting up.

“If you hadn't noticed its the middle of December and almost ten degrees outside. I'm not going to freeze you out because my potions to burn out the sickness in me makes me sweat gallons even when its cold outside.”

“I can deal with it since it means I get to keep you  _ and _ our baby.” Tony said, pulling him back into the bed.

Smiling, Harry pressed a kiss against Tony's lips then pulled away and stood up. “Regardless of your sweet talking you know I can't sleep when I'm sweating while the potions work even if I have the air conditioner cranked up. I'll just be tossing and turning and disturbing you. I'm going to go and watch some movies and eat some junk food.”

Pushing himself off of the bed, Tony stood up and stretched as he said, “That sounds good. I'll join you until you feel comfortable enough to come back to bed.”

“You don't need to.” Harry protested, as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

“I want to. I could have lost you if you hadn't decided to go see a doctor from your world.” Tony said, moving to his side to wrap an arm around him as they walked towards the waiting elevator to head down to the team floor.

******END PROMPT******

 


	50. Punch (Prompt 27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27: Punch

**Punch**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 27: Punch

**WARNING(S):** **Harry is Tony's son.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The first time he met his father was when he turned sixteen and he had just read his mother's journals that talked about the heartbreak she went through from how the man had treated her after he had seduced her.

So when he stepped off the personal jet that Tony Stark had sent for him so he could take it to New York, Harry made his way to the man, a slight scowl on his face, pulled back and punched him.

“I deserved that.” Stark said, rubbing at his jaw with one had while motioning his security back with the other.

“You're damn right you deserved that.” Harry spat.

“I'm not the same man that hurt your mother.” Tony said, “and I hope you give me the chance to prove it to you.”

“You've got one chance to prove it and then I'm gone.”

“Harry, that's all I need.” Tony said, as he wrapped an arm around his teenage son's shoulders. “Come on lets get out of this airport.”

Nodding, Harry allowed the man to lead him safely from the crowds that surrounded them.

* *****END PROMPT******

 


	51. Practical (Prompt 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Practical

**Practical**

**Pairing:** Thor/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 5: Practical

**WARNING(S):** **De-aged character**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Thor do you really think that this is a practical and sane idea?” Harry asked, watching as his bonded gently lay the sleeping, dark haired child that was his de-aged brother in their bed.

“It was this or he be killed for his actions. Wrong doings or not Loki is my younger brother and I shall not allow his death to happen when I can stop it.” Thor said, frown on his face.

“I know and I'm not saying you should or that I don't want to help you raise him up. I just worry about him and us being in Tony's tower...especially with Clint. I don't think...no I  _ know _ they wouldn't hurt and innocent child, but this is the child that was once the man that caused them so much pain and loss.” Harry said.

“What would you suggest I do then?”

“Not you;  _ we _ .”

“Very well. What do you suggest that we do then?”

“I think maybe we should think about moving into a place of our own until the others see that Loki isn't who he once was and then maybe move back here. Just moving him in and expecting no problems is a fools choices and a dangerous one at that.”

“Perhaps you are right, but where would you suggest we move to?”

“We have my place from before we even met. I own it and it hasn't been rented out. We could easily move in there.”

“Very well, but now is not the time to do that. We shall rest and do so in the morn.”

“Get in bed and get some rest, Thor. You look just as exhausted as Loki did before he fell asleep. I'm sure this was as trying and tiring for you as it was for him.”

“Are you coming to bed as well?” Thor asked.

“Of course. I just need to finish changing.” Harry said with a soft smile, moving forwards to wrap his arms around Thor's broad shoulders. Pulling away after a few seconds, Harry gave Thor a gentle push towards the bed and watched him get settled before he moved into the bathroom and quickly changed. When he joined Thor in bed, the older man pulled him against his side.

Snuggling in, Harry whispered to him, “We'll get through this, Thor. Everything will work out fine in the end.”

“I hope you are right.” Thor said with a weary sigh.

******END PROMPT******

 


	52. Loved (Prompt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Loved

**Loved**

**Pairing:** Clint/Thor/Steve/Tony/Bruce/Natasha/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 1: Loved

**WARNING(S):** **Threesome/moresome**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying in bed, cuddled up with all six of his lovers, Harry basked in the feeling of being loved by all of them. 

Running his fingers gently up and down Steve's arm, which was draped over his waist, Harry smiled at Clint when he saw him peek over Natasha's shoulder with a concerned look.

“Why are you awake?” He whispered.

“Just...basking.” Harry whispered back, smiling at the archer.

“Nice feeling isn't it?” Bruce asked from behind Steve where he was being held onto by Tony.

Giving a hum of agreement, Harry buried his face into Natasha's long hair and closed his eyes, hoping to get a little more sleep before day arrived.

******END PROMPT******

 


	53. Winners and Losers (Prompt 92)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 92: Winners and Losers

**Winners and Losers**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 92: Winners and Losers

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking into the room on the Helicarrier where Loki was imprisoned in his glass cell, Harry walked over to it and glared at the god.

“What peasant have they sent to try and negotiate with me this time?”

“You should have done your research before you decided to use your mind control on Witches and Wizards. If you did you'd know why you were the loser in this fight from the second you did it.” Harry said.

“Oh and why is that? Do you have some secret weapon that is more powerful than I?”

“Yeah and you're looking at him. You see there are always winners and losers in fights. You could have been the winner if you didn't get us involved in this conflict, but you changed your odds the second you took people I consider family.”

“What makes you so powerful that you can stop me?” Loki asked, moving closer to the glass.

“When I take you out for taking those I care about be sure to ask Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, what happened. He underestimated me too. If you want me to not kill you and just hurt you a little you can tell me where you've stashed your mind controlled followers.”

“I think I shall take my chances.” Loki said with a sneer.

“Your choice.” Harry said with a shrug. “It's the wrong choice, but oh well because I  _ did _ warn you.”

Turning, Harry headed for the door, stopping only to say, “I look forward to mopping the ground with you,” before he continued out of the room.

** ****END PROMPT**** **

 


	54. Circus (Prompt 63)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 63: Circus

**Circus**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 63: Circus

** WARNING(S):  Pre-series, characters as children **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Harry was five years old he was allowed to accompany his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin when they went on one of their many outings. This time they happened to be going to a traveling circus that had made it's way to the area all the way from the United States.

“Listen to me and listen good, boy,” Vernon hissed, glaring at him from the front of the car. “If you cause any problems at all we'll leave you here and you'll be locked up for being the freak you are. I don't want to hear you and I don't want to see you until it's time to leave and if you aren't at the car when we're leaving you're stuck here. We won't come back for you and if you try to have the police drop you off you'll get it good. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Harry mumbled, avoiding eye contact from his raging Uncle. He wished he had been able to stay with Mrs. Figg this weekend, but unfortunately she had gone away for a few days.

“Get out and get out of my sight before I decide to just lock you in the trunk until we leave.” Vernon said, unlocking the doors.

Scrambling out of the car, Harry made his way away from the cars before his Uncle could follow through on his threat.

Wandering around the tents and attractions, Harry felt bored and was considering heading back to the car when he heard noises behind one of the trailers.

Wondering what it was, Harry made his way around the trailer and watched in awe as a teen maybe ten years older than him fired arrow after arrow at a target. What caught his attention was that the boy was blindfolded as he shot.

“Wow,” He whispered before regretting it as the boy tensed up and yanked the blindfold off, turning to face him.

“What are you doing back here?” He demanded, running his hands through his hair, causing the front to spike up.

Paling, Harry said, “I'm sorry I can go.”

Frowning at the reaction, the teen said, “No you can stay. I don't mind if you watch.” He said, nocking another arrow and firing it off.

Watching for a few minutes in silence, Harry asked, “What's your name?”

“Clint. What's yours?”

“Harry.” He said, watching as another arrow struck the target perfectly.

“How are you so good at that?” Harry asked curiously.

“Practice I guess. I've always kind of been good at it.” Clint said, shrugging his shoulders. “Had to be good at something to earn my keep here.”

“Oh. Aunt Petunia makes me do chores and cook to earn my keep.” Harry said, before flinching after realizing what he said.

Frowning, Clint said, “You have to cook and do the chores?”

Shrugging, Harry shifted from foot to foot before taking a few steps back, looking as if he was going to run.

“Wait do you want to learn? I can teach you how to shoot.” Clint offered.

“I don't want to be a pain. I should go before I get left behind.”

“Left behind?”

Shaking his head, Harry turned and ran off, hoping to hide in the car. If his Uncle heard what he'd accidentally said he'd be punished.

Slowing as he approached where the car had been, Harry whimpered and looked around, hoping to spot the familiar sight of his Uncle's car, but it was nowhere to be seen; they had left without him.

Feeling tears in his eyes, Harry flinched and jerked away when a hand landed on his shoulder. Dropping to the ground, Harry huddled against the tire of a car and covered his head.

“Hey it's just Clint, buddy.” Clint said, voice sounding strained.

Uncovering his head, Harry slowly stood up, shaking.

“They really left me here.” Harry whispered, body shaking.

“Come on, you can stay with me.” Clint said.

“But...”

“Nah come on, you'll like it here I promise. We're one big family and we protect each other.” Clint promised.

“But I can't do anything useful here.” Harry said. “What if they make me leave?”

“They won't I promise.”

Sniffling and rubbing his eyes to brush away the tears, Harry walked beside Clint who wrapped his arm around his shoulder and led him back to the trailer they had been at before.

“You'll be fine here, I promise.” Clint swore. “No one's going to hurt or abuse you again.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	55. Fantasy (Prompt 93)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 93: Fantasy (Follows Prompt 97: Puppy)

**Fantasy**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 93: Fantasy (Follows Prompt 97: Puppy)

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Steve returned from his nearly two month assignment, Harry jumped the blond as soon as he walked into the room, wrapping his legs around the man's waist and his arms around his neck as their lips connected.

Steve slumped against the door and easily supported Harry as they pulled away, gasping for breath. As they tried to catch their breath another noise joined their panting; the sound or a low, harsh growling.

Looking to the side, the two were surprised to see Padfoot glaring at Steve and growling at him.

“Is he...” Steve started to ask.

“He's probably mad at you for leaving us for so long.” Harry half teased.

“I think it's more than that. He looks like his fantasy is to rip me to shreds right now.” Steve said, sounding a little nervous.

Giving a chuckle, Harry lowered his legs to the ground and pulled away, grinning as Padfoot slowly stopped growling.

“Aw I get it. He's jealous that you're home so he needs to share my attention now.” Harry teased, reaching out to pet the puppy.

Giving his own little grin, Steve tossed his bag with his laundry towards the laundry room and said, “Well he's going to need to share because I've got plans for you and I.”

“Oh? Well I hope those plans include you, me, and our nice big bed because I've got some fantasies of my own.” Harry said with a grin as he stood up and leaned towards the blond.

Grinning, Steve said, “Sorry Pads, but I'm stealing Harry from you. I'll make it up to you later.”

As Padfoot started growling again, Steve scooped Harry up and practically ran to their bedroom, shutting the door as the dog tried to follow them in, still growling.

“He's really going to hate you in the morning.” Harry said with a grin as Steve tossed him onto the bed.

Shrugging, Steve said, “I'll make it up to him.”

Grinning, Harry reached out and grabbed Steve by his shirt and yanked him onto the bed with him.

“Lets go soldier strip because you've got a lot of time to make up for.”

Grinning, Steve yanked him close and slowly slid his hands under Harry's shirt and said, “Sir, yes, sir.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	56. Shadow (Prompt 34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 34: Shadow

**Shadow**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 34: Shadow

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry rolled his eyes and gave a mental snort as his assigned shadow scared off another of the students that had tried to approach him. He had a feeling he was being punished right along with the god for his actions earlier in the year when he tried to take over the world and left parts of New York in major disrepair.

“Will you stop.” Harry hissed, as the shadow moved to his side to walk with him. While he, and anyone that  _ knew _ about the god's assignment to 'atone for his actions' could see him, everyone else only saw a dark shadow following the teen Wizard.

“What? I am merely doing as I was assigned.” Loki said with an innocent look plastered on his face.

“Yeah right.  _ Stop _ scaring off my classmates. They already turn on me at the drop of a hat as it is. I don't need them thinking I have an evil shadow following me as well.”

“Why do you let their opinions of you bother you? You are powerful enough to put them in their place.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, “Yeah and be labeled the next Dark Lord...again. Thanks, but I'm not interested.”

Stopping outside of the potions classroom, Harry gave Loki a look that the god pouted at.

“What?” Loki asked.

“Behave. I swear if you get me detention from Snape again I'm shipping you back to the Strategic Homeland whatever it's full name is.” Harry warned before adding, “Don't think I won't.”

“You think I fear that?” Loki asked as they walked into the room and Harry went to an open seat.

“I'm sure you don't.” Harry mumbled, smirking at the god as he put away his wand and prepared for the hellish class ahead.

******END PROMPT******

 


	57. Fight (Prompt 69)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 69: Fight

**Fight**

**Pairing:** Bruce/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books and movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 69: Fight

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You can't keep doing this, Bruce; running when you get scared. You leave everyone that loves and cares about you behind.”

“I need to, Harry, I need to get away and get rid of all this stress. Especially with Ross nosing around. The other guy is getting angry and is ready to snap and I don't want him hurting you or the others.”

“First; Hulk won't hurt us. Second; we can protect ourselves and you if need be. Lastly; you won't just be leaving behind adults now. You'll be walking away from your child, our child...is that something you can live with?” Harry shouted, tears of frustration streaming down his face.

Slumping against the wall, Bruce stuttered, “You're...you're pregnant?”

Scrubbing at his face, Harry said, “This wasn't how I wanted to tell you.”

“How far along?” Bruce asked, moving to Harry's side, hand lightly resting on the still flat stomach, previous fight already forgotten.

“Four months. It's why I've been so tired and exhausted lately.”

“This is...wonderful and dangerous at the same time.”

“Everything will be  _ fine. _ You just need to stay.” Harry nearly begged, wrapping his arms around Bruce.

Nodding, Bruce returned the embrace. “I won't leave. I'll stay.” He promised.

******END PROMPT******

 


	58. Museum (Prompt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Museum

**Museum**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 4: Museum

**WARNING(S):** **Captain America: Winter Soldier post-credit scene spoilers**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking along behind the scruffy man with the hat pulled low, Harry watched as he walked right into the hall of the museum with the Howling Commandos and Captain America display.

Moving up to where the man was standing, looking at the display of Bucky Barnes Harry cleared his throat and said, “I hear he's a great man.”

Glancing at him, the man said, “He's dead if you hadn't noticed.”

“Nah just forgot who he was for a while. I've seen it happen; person had an accident and then for the longest time forgot who they were...but once they remembered they regretted everything they did while they thought they were someone else. Blamed and hated themselves and thought they didn't deserve to return to their old friends and family. We had to remind them it wasn't their fault time and time again and that there are people waiting for them to come home.”

Grunting, without an answer, the man looked back at the display.

“I know you might not believe it, but he'd welcome you back. He's missed you and all he wants is his best friend and brother back.” Harry said, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out a card. “He doesn't know I'm here and he doesn't know where you are, but this is his number and the address where we live. My number is on there as well if you need or want to talk. All you need to do is show up; any time and any day. You're welcome there, Bucky.”

With that, Harry turned and headed towards the door, feeling Bucky's eyes on his back until he disappeared through the door and out of sight. Hoping he had made the right choice, Harry pulled his phone out when it vibrated in his pocket and opened the text from an unknown number.

Reading the message, he smiled. All it said was, 'Thank you.'

******END PROMPT******

 


	59. Closure (Prompt 77)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 77 Closure. (Follows Prompts 42; Paper, 9; Test, and 23; Searching)

**Closure**

**Pairing:** Bucky/Lily, James/Lily

**Prompt:** Prompt 77 Closure. (Follows Prompts 42; Paper, 9; Test, and 23; Searching)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Past Time travel,**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing in front of the double tombstone that marked Lily and her husband's graves, Bucky clenched his fingers around the flowers in his hands and still couldn't believe the story he had been told about Lily, her husband, magic and her  son... _ his son _ if the dates and timing were correct. With everything going on it wasn't hard to believe in magic. 

Leaning down, Bucky set the bouquet of flowers on Lily's side of the grave. “I hope you found some happiness after coming back here, Lils and I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you and our son, but I'm glad you managed to find someone and move on even if it was for a short time.”

“Did you know them?” A voice asked, causing Bucky to jump, metal fingers clenching into a fist as he turned, stopping short when he recognized Lily's son, his son.

“I knew Lily.” He said honestly.

“You look good for an old man, dad.” Harry teased.

“How do you...” Bucky started.

“Mum had a picture of you and her in a locket and she left a letter to me to read. She explained what happened and that even though James wasn't my biological father he still loved me like his son.” Harry explained. “How did  _ you  _ know about me and all of this?”

“I work with a group of people who have some connections.”

Nodding in acceptance of that, Harry hesitantly asked, “So we've got a lot of time to catch up on...you want to go grab a coffee and start catching up?”

“That sounds good. I've got a lot to make up for that I've missed out on. I've missed about nineteen years worth of birthdays and holidays and just plain spoiling my son to make up for.” Bucky said.

Grinning, Harry said, “Come on I know this great little place nearby that has amazing coffee.”

Smiling, Bucky turned around and placed a kiss to his fingers then pressed them against Lily's name before turning back and following Harry, tossing an arm around his shoulder as they walked. In looking for closure for his past he had managed to find a son that was willing to have a relationship with him. He may have lost Lily, but he had their son and he wasn't going to miss out on another minute with him.

******END PROMPT******

 


	60. Queue (Prompt 18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: Queue

**Queue**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 18: Queue

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing in the kitchen of his little retro diner in New York, Harry looked through the opening where he set the plates and did a double take when he caught sight of the large queue of people waiting to be seated.

Motioning for one of the waitresses to come over, Harry smiled at her reassuringly so she didn't think she was in trouble.

“Something wrong, Mr. Potter?” The college student asked, biting at her lip.

“What's with the big crowd today?” He asked, motioning towards the dining area.

“You didn't see?” She asked.

“See what?”

“The  _ Avengers _ are here.” She quietly said, looking excited. “It started with just Captain America coming, but slowly the rest of them started coming with him and now they're  _ all _ out there at the same time.” 

“I've been wondering why we've been getting a larger number of guests coming in lately.” Harry said, leaning forwards a little to peer out into the dining room, instantly spotting the group of heroes.

“Are you going to go out there when their orders are done? I could help you.” She eagerly offered.

“Nope. Go on back to work.” Harry said, nodding towards the door leading out of the kitchen.

“You...you aren't going to go out there?” She asked, seemingly baffled by his decision.

“Nope.” He repeated. “I've got food to cook and you've got customers to see to.”

Nodding, she turned and left the kitchen, but kept throwing glances towards where the heroes sat.

Chuckling, Harry shook his head, glad that no one in Muggle New York knew about his past of being a hero to most Witches and Wizards.

******END PROMPT******

 


	61. Play (Prompt 100) (Reader/Writer Choice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 100 (Reader/Writer's Choice): Play

**Play**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 100: Play (Reader/writer's prompt)

**WARNING(S):** bad/neglectful father Howard Stark, Child Tony Stark, Child Harry Potter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jarvis why are we going to the park again?” A young Anthony Stark asked his current Butler.

“As I said, young sir, so that you may play with others your own age.”

“Father says I don't need to play and that I need to focus on learning. That I won't get anywhere in life by playing games.” Tony explained, even though Jarvis had heard it many times before.

“Well as your father says when you are under my watch I may make the decisions as long as you study for at least four hours. So I say that you will play with children near your own age today.”

Making a face, Tony allowed Jarvis to lead them into a park and looked around at all the screaming and running kids.

“Can't we just go and explore. Father has never taken me to England on his business trips before.” Tony tried.

“Not right now. If you go and play for at least an hour then we'll go and see some of the sights before we need to return to the hotel.”

“Alright I suppose that's okay.” Tony said. “But I get to pick who I play with.”

“Of course, young sir. I would expect nothing less.”

Nodding in satisfaction, Tony looked around and stopped when he spotted a quiet child sitting in an older, seemingly forgotten about sandbox, drawing things with a stick. Out of curiosity Tony made his way over to the small, dark haired child.

“What are you drawing?” Tony asked, peering over the boy's shoulder.

Giving a little yelp, the other boy looked up with wide green eyes that shot around before settling on Tony.

“What are you drawing?” Tony asked again.

Shrugging, the boy said, “Nothing just scribbling. I'm not a good drawer anyway. Aunt Petunia says Dudley's better and I shouldn't waste paper or anything with my bad drawings.”

“That doesn't look bad.” Tony said, sitting down beside him. Picking up a small stick of his own, Tony asked, “Can I?”

Nodding, the other boy quietly said, “I can leave if you want the box to yourself.”

“What? No stay. I bet we could draw up something cool. Oh and then I could try to build it!” Tony said excitedly.

Smiling, the other boy asked, “You really want to play with  _ me? _ Aunt Petunia says Dudley makes a better friend to others.”

“My names Tony what's yours?” Tony asked, using his own stick to start drawing random things.

“I'm Harry.” The other quiet boy offered as he used his own stick to start drawing. “We should add wings and then it can  _ fly _ . Wouldn't it be fun to fly?”

“Yeah that's be fun. Especially without an airplane or anything.” Tony said.

As the two played together drawing new things again and again, Jarvis was watching over them with a smile.

******END PROMPT******

 


	62. Rich (Prompt 48)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 48: Rich

**Rich**

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 48: Rich

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking into the giant suite at the hotel that Tony booked for them in Las Vegas, Harry looked around in awe at the romantic set up inside.

“How did you do this?” Harry asked, looking back at Tony.

Giving a snort, Tony said, “I'm rich...I paid for it to be set up for when we arrived.” Tony said.

Rolling his eyes at Tony's usual response, Harry moved further into the suite.

“Hey why don't we check out the bathroom. I told them to have the Jacuzzi going with some wine and glasses in there so we could relax when we got in.” Tony said, as he undid his tie and tossed it onto the bed with his suit jacket.

Giving a hum of agreement, Harry started to strip off his own clothes, leaving a trail towards the bathroom.

“When are we supposed to be meeting the others?” Harry asked, as he dropped his last article of clothing to the floor.

“Four hours from now. We've got time to relax and break in the bed.”

“Or we could just relax and use the Jacuzzi to its fullest.” Harry said, giving Tony a coy look.

“Hell why not both?”

“Love that idea. Now come join me.” Harry said, motioning for Tony to get in the tub.

******END PROMPT******

 


	63. Board Games (Prompt 87)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 87: Board Games

**Board Games**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 87: Board Games

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Back pressed against the wall, Harry, Steve, Bruce and Natasha watched as the others battled it out in front of them.

“This is something that is  _ never _ happening again.” Steve said, watching as Thor's hammer was thrown and crashed through a window before returning to his hand.

“Damn right it isn't.” Harry growled out, ducking as a beam from Tony's hand shot out.

“We need to stop them before they destroy everything around us.” Bruce said, tensed, eyes darting back and forth between their fighting teammates.

“I'll settle it.” Harry said with a growl, pulling out his wand.

“Don't you go and start fighting.” Steve said with a groan.

“I'm not. I promise.” Harry said, pointing his wand towards the table that, shockingly, hadn't been broken or knocked over yet. Casting a charm, Harry set the innocent game on top of it on fire.

As the three fighters stopped with shouts of protest, Steve said, “I'm putting Monopoly on the list of board games we will never be playing again.”

“How many's on that list now?” Natasha asked, watching as Clint, Thor and Tony dropped onto the couches with identical pouts on their faces.

“Too many. I think we'd be better banning Thor, Tony and Clint from playing them with us because I miss playing some of those games.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	64. Forget (Prompt 25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25: Forget

**Forget**

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 25: Forget

**WARNING(S):** **Angst**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Creeping across the room in total darkness, Harry felt drained and every step sent pain through his heart. Hesitating at the bedroom door, he eventually gave a heavy sigh and pushed open the slightly cracked door.

Walking over to the bed he sat on the edge and ran his fingers through Clint's hair. Bending down he placed a kiss on his forehead then pulled out his wand and cast a memory charm, removing any of Clint's memories of him including their relationship.

Sighing, Harry scrubbed his hand over his face, trying to keep any tears from falling.

“Jarvis will you let me know if anyone seems like they start to remember me or my time here?” He asked in a wobbly voice.

“I shall do my best to inform you immediately.” Jarvis said before adding, “However might I remind you of how stubborn this group of people are?”

“No you don't need to remind me. I know first hand when they hunted me down when I first left to keep them safe. This is for the best though. If they forget who I am,  _ what _ I am, and what I can do then they'll be safe from my enemies who would go after them to hurt me.

“I do not believe that this is the best, but it is, essentially, your choice to make.”

“Thank you for understanding, Jarvis.” Harry said, standing up. Double checking the room he had shared with Clint he made sure he hadn't forgotten to pack anything, he made his way to the open door. Stopping to take one last look at Clint, the dark haired Wizard turned and rushed out of the room before he changed his mind and listened to his heart and stayed.

******END PROMPT******

 


	65. Watermelon (Prompt 41)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 41: Watermelon

**Watermelon**

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry, Tony/Pepper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 41: Watermelon

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting at the counter in the kitchen, Harry popped a slice of watermelon in his mouth and chewed before he turned to his fellow pregnant Avenger's spouse, Pepper Potts and said, “Pass the sweet and sour sauce please.”

Grabbing the bottle, she handed it over and said, “Can you give me the hot sauce and salt?”

Nodding, Harry handed her own requested items before he opened up the sauce and poured a large amount over his sliced watermelon. Spearing a piece with his fork, he bit into it and gave a moan of pleasure.

“Think they'll be much longer?” Pepper asked as she dug into her own watermelon concoction.

“Most likely. They left a while ago.” Harry said.

“Well hopefully they wait until we're done eating.”

“Why is that?” Harry asked, looking over at her.

“Because the last time I had one of these concoctions Tony threw up from the sight of what I was eating.” Pepper said with a little giggle.

“Tell him to deal with it. You're pregnant and have to deal with morning sickness so he can deal with a little sickness because of your cravings.” Harry said.

“Very true. Of course I give it a few more days before Tony starts running for the labs whenever I head to the fridge.”

“Well we can keep each other company at those times because Clint heads for the shooting range when I get something to eat.”

“You think they'd be able to handle seeing us eat certain things after what they face.” Pepper said with a laugh.

Grinning, Harry popped another piece of watermelon and spun around at the sound of a gag. Sitting there they watched as Clint bolted from the room and heard Tony asking what they were eating this time.

Swallowing the bite of food, Harry stood up and said, “Well I'm going to check on him.”

“Good luck.” Pepper called as he walked out and past a hesitant Tony who seemed unsure if he should enter the room.

******END PROMPT******

 


	66. Butterflies (Prompt 91)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 91: Butterflies

**Butterflies**

**Pairing:** Steve/Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 91: Butterflies

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting on their couch in Tony's tower in New York the three lovers, Steve, Tony, and Harry, were curled up under a few blankets with a bowl of popcorn to share between them while they watched movies and ignored the blizzard going on outside.

Prodding Tony with his toe, Harry said, “Pass me my soda will you please, Tony.”

Grabbing the foot before it could poke into his side again, Tony reached out and grabbed the brunette's bottle of soda and handed it to him.

Twisting the top off, Harry took a few deep gulps before the put the top back on and prodded Tony to get him to put it on the table again.

Jumping at the poking, Tony said, “I'm going to tickle  you if you don't stop toe poking me.” 

Chuckling, Steve pulled Harry further into his side and said, “Stop provoking Tony.”

Giving an innocent smile, Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a little burp followed by a few colorful butterflies coming out of his mouth.

“Did you...did you just burp butterflies?” Tony asked, sounding confused.

“Yeah...I think so.”

“How does that even happen?”

“Um well there are two different reasons; one is if you're jinxed or cursed to do it and the second...” He trailed off.

“What's the second?” Steve asked, looking worried.

“Well the only other reason is when you're magic is adapting and changing during a pregnancy.” Harry said.

At that both Tony and Steve's head shot towards him and their hands reached out to touch his stomach.

“So you're...”

“I think I must be pregnant.”

“But we've stopped trying. We thought one or more of us couldn't have children.” Steve said, sounding awed.

“I guess we were trying too hard.” Harry said with a smile.

Grinning, Tony gave a whoop of pleasure and yanked Harry towards him for a kiss.

“Easy Tony.” Steve warned, steadying Harry.

“Jarvis bring up the plans for the nursery. We've got to start planning.” Tony said, sounding excited as he stood up and rushed out of the room.

Chuckling, Harry leaned against, Steve's side and shared an amused look with Steve.

“So you think we'll be able to get him to bed tonight?”

“Probably not.” Steve said with a fond smile.

“Oh well. We'll just have to drag him up later.”

“Should we continue the movie?” Steve asked.

“Jarvis would you please ask Tony if he's going to join us to finish the movie?” Harry asked the AI.

“Of course.” Jarvis said. A few seconds later, Jarvis continued and said, “Mr. Stark said to continue the movie and he shall join you in bed later.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. Oh and would you please make a note to remind us to send out invitations for a lunch this weekend so we can share the news?”

“I shall remind you tomorrow.” Jarvis promised.

“Thank you again, Jarvis.” Harry said, snuggling into Steve's side, planning to enjoy the rest of the movie,even as he burped again and more butterflies came out, causing Steve to snort in amusement.

Poking Steve in the side, Harry jokingly said, “Don't laugh at the pregnant man.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Steve said, pressing a kiss against his head. “I won't laugh again.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	67. Anywhere (Prompt 36)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 36: Anywhere

**Anywhere**

**Pairing:** Tony/Steve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** **Prompt 36: Anywhere**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The best thing about being a genius that could create an Artificial Intelligence that worked throughout his entire house was that it could alert him to any problems occurring at anytime and anywhere in said house even when he was out.

Avoiding a blast that was shot at him from the latest bad guy the Avengers were fighting, Tony Stark gave a grunt as he clipped the side of a building.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but there is a disturbance in young Harry's room at the tower. There are intruders who seem intent on taking him.” Jarvis' voice said, causing Tony to freeze.

“Cap...” Tony said, voice strained.

“ _ Go,  _ Tony, protect our boy.” Steve said, knocking down one of the henchmen with a sudden burst of strength. “We'll be right behind you as soon as we finish here.”

Without saying anything else, Tony blasted away from the fight, heading for the tower in the distance and seemed to reach it in record time. Gauntlet charged with a blast of energy, Tony crashed through the window, thankful that Steve had made him keep the crib far away from it.

“Get away from him.” Tony snarled, arm pointing towards the old man in clothes that looked like they belonged in another time. Frowning at the sound of Harry's scared screaming, Tony tried to edge his way towards the crib.

Freezing in shock, the old man stared at him before he seemed to collect himself and said, “I'm sorry, but I must take him back to his family. They miss him so.”

Snorting, Tony said,  _ “ _ His  _ family _ lives  _ here _ .”

“Alas not. I must return him to his mother's sister.”

“You do that and I'll have you taken into custody...not to mention the Dursley's up on charges for violating the restraining order that is placed on them and  _ my _ son.”

Reaching towards his pocket, the old man said, “I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by restraining order.”

“It means they can't have any contact with him...and if you pull that wand out I'll break it.” Tony warned.

“Hmm you seem to have more information that I. Perhaps you can inform me on how young Harry came to be here.”

“No you can leave and not come back.” Tony said.

“If you don't listen to my husband I may have to ask Hulk to show you out. He's very protective of this family and you're threatening to take our most cherished member.” Came Steve's voice from the doorway.

“I see.” The old man said, backing up slightly. “As we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot I shall leave and come back at another time so we can sort this out.” With that the old man disappeared with a crack which caused Harry to start screaming even louder.

“Come here, big guy.” Steve said, rushing to the crib and scooping Harry up.

“Thor I want your crazy brother here to put up protections against people like him coming back here. I don't want them anywhere near Harry and, crazy or not, he seems to care about him.” Tony said as he manually dismantled the suit and left it lying in pieces on the floor as he moved to his husband and son's side.

“I shall make haste to Asgard and return with Loki immediately.” Thor said, leaving to get to the roof of the tower where he could safely call to Heimdall.

Making his way over to Steve and Harry, Tony reached out and gently rubbed Harry's back, trying to soothe the child as Clint, Natasha, and an exhausted looking Bruce kept watch. No one would be getting any sleep until Loki placed the necessary protections around the house to keep the toddler safe.

******END PROMPT******

 


	68. Over (Prompt 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Over

**Over**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books and movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 6: Over

**WARNING(S):** None

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“It's over, Potter! There's nothing you can do to defeat me. I have more power than you and this supposed power you have that I don't know is nothing. You cannot defeat me!” Voldemort cackled, wand pointed at the bleeding teen across from him, his twin wand lying broken in front of him.

Panting, Harry wiped the blood off of his chin and pressed something on his wrist. Spitting a glob of blood onto the ground, he said, “See that's where you're wrong, Tom. I  _ do _ have the power that you don't know of. And uh they're really pissed that you laid your hand on me. See they see me as their little brother and they're really protective of me.”

“Where are these people then? Standing back with the others that are willing to let you fight alone against my army?” Voldemort sneered.

“We're right here!” A voice shouted as something metal slammed into him, knocking Voldemort to the ground.

Pushing himself up, wand clenched in his hand, Voldemort turned around and glared at the group of five there.

“What are you supposed to be?”

“We're the Avengers and Harry's one of us.” The man with a bow said as he knocked an arrow.

“Hulk smash evil man.” The large green...creature growled, even as he scooped Harry up and placed him behind him.

“This is your power?” Voldemort said with a laugh. “I'll make you watch as I destroy them like I did your parents.”

“Alright that's enough. Avengers lets take him down.” The man in the red, white and blue outfit ordered.

“And don't forget Stark wanted us to hit him a few extra times since he couldn't be here with his suit.”

“You were right when you said it was over, Tom, but it isn't over for me. You're done with your reign of terror.” Harry said as the Avengers approached the elder Wizard.

******END PROMPT******

 


	69. Haunted (Prompt 15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Haunted

**Haunted**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 15. Haunted (Same verse as Prompt 12: Paint)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

About a month after the couple moved into their own house, Steve was called away back to Washington by S.H.I.E.L.D and the man headed off after a few farewell kisses, leaving Harry alone in their house for the first time.

Walking up the path to their house with a bag of groceries in his hands, Harry couldn't help but miss Steve, but he knew the man was hoping that S.H.I.E.L.D had information about the location of his friend who had been the Winter Soldier.

Opening the door and stepping inside, Harry headed into the kitchen and set the bags down and started to put everything away before a light sound from the direction of Steve's art room caught his attention.

Frowning, Harry set the can in his hand down and made his way to the room which was supposed to be empty. Approaching the door, he reached out and slowly pushed the door open and froze when he caught sight of a man with long, scraggly hair and a metal arm looking up at a painting Steve had done of the Howling Commandos.

Reaching for his wand in case the man decided to attack, Harry was stopped when he started talking.

“I had thought he was trying to get one over on me by saying we were once friends, but after seeing that museum and now this...” He trailed off, turning around to look at Harry with haunted eyes.

“Steve's been looking for you. He's worried about you. He wants to help you.” Harry said, fingers by his pocket, but not grabbing the wand.

Frowning, Bucky looked back at the painting before finally saying, “I want his help. I want to remember the truth.”

“Should I call him or do you want to wait a little while?”

“Call him or else I might end up taking off if it takes too long.”

Nodding, Harry said, “I'll go give him a call. Do you want to stay in here?”

“I...yeah I feel comfortable in here.”

“Alright. I'll be back in a minute. You want something to drink and eat? I doubt you've been eating very well.”

“I could eat.” Bucky said, staring at the painting again, eyes lingering on the Captain and the face that belonged to him.

“I'll be right back.” Harry said, slipping out of the room and heading to the kitchen, pulling out his cellphone as he went, punching in Steve's number and listening to it ring.

“Harry what's up?” Steve asked.

“You need to come home and as quickly as you can.”

“Why what's wrong? Is something happening?”

“Bucky is here and looking for you. I'm afraid he'll talk himself out of accepting your help if you don't get here quick.” Harry quickly explained.

“I'll be there as soon as possible. Stay safe, but try to keep him there.” Steve begged.

“I will. Just hurry. He needs you.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	70. Crawl (Prompt 54)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 54: Crawl

**Crawl**

**Pairing:** Tony/Pepper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 54 Crawl

**WARNING(S):** **None**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slinking lower into his chair at his table at the Fundraiser to help repair New York, Harry wished he could disappear. There were so many people eyeing him up, many mothers trying to urge their daughters to go and talk to him.

Glancing around, Harry wondered how long he had to stay before he could slip out without it being considered rude.

“Considering dipping out early as well huh?” Tony Stark asked as he dropped into a seat beside Harry, sipping from his glass of wine.

“Yeah I'm considering crawling under the tables and making an escape.” Harry admitted, leaning back slightly relaxed now that the attention seemed to be focused on Stark at the moment. Harry may have money and be known after he took over the Potter Pharmaceutical business that his family owned, but Tony Stark was richer and better known in the states.

“I'd be crawling right behind you if Pepper wouldn't yell at me for it.”

“Your wife?”

“Girlfriend and the wonderful woman that runs my business for me unless I'm absolutely needed for something.”

“Not one for business?”

“Nope.”

“I can't fault you for that. I'd rather not go into board meetings. Most of the time it's like going to war.” Harry joked.

“Worse at times.” Tony agreed, throwing back the last of his wine. “How about we get out of here. I think we've both had enough of this scene.”

“Sounds good.” Harry said, sounding relieved. “Are we going to have to crawl out of here? “Harry joked.

“Nah I think we can skip that this time.”

“Oh great. I have no problem getting down and crawling around, but I'd rather avoid the hell that is a suit fitting.”

Laughing, Tony slapped him on the back as they headed for the door and said, “You and I are going to get along great.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	71. News (Prompt 81)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 81: News

**News**

**Pairing:** Loki/Tony, Pepper/Tony (sort of)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 81: News

**WARNING(S):** Mpreg, 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You've really got to stop drinking so much. I might just stop giving you these hangover potions.” Harry mumbled as he slid the uncorked vial to the whimpering genius.

“Can't help it. Drinks are too good.” Tony replied, snatching up the vial and downing it, gagging as the taste hit the back of his throat.

“Yeah that may be true, but you'll eventually do something you'll regret.”

“I think I have information that he might just regret it now.” Came a voice from behind them.

Jumping up, Tony paled and steadied himself before growling out, “How did you get here, Loki? Aren't you supposed to be safe and locked away on Asgard?”

“Not anymore.” Loki replied, wandering around the room. “And you might wish to speak more nicely to be since I have news to share with you.”

“You're going to throw yourself off the nearest bridge and we wont' have to deal with you again?” Tony asked.

“Oh speak more nicely, Stark. Don't you remember the nice night we spent together a few months ago. You were a very good lover.” Loki said with a wicked grin, hand reaching down to stroke his slightly swollen stomach.

“You slept with him?” Harry asked.

“No way. Even drunk I wouldn't have. Pull the other one.”

“Oh I'm sorry maybe you'll remember me more like this.” Loki said before his form changed and Pepper stood there with an eerie smirk on her lips. “Does this help, lover.”

Groaning, Tony rubbed his face and moaned out, “No no no _ no _ .”

“I take it you did then...and apparently knocked him up too.” Harry said, looking at Loki.

“Was that your plan? Get knocked up and try to blackmail me? Let me tell you something I've had many people blackmail me and claim I got them pregnant. What's a crazy god like you want?”

“Nothing from you. I wanted and got it from the All-father already.”

“And what was that?” Tony asked, hands trembling.

“My freedom. I do say you'll be seeing more of me from now on because a child  _ does _ need to have both of its parents in his or her life.”

With that Loki disappeared from the room, laughter echoing before it too slowly faded leaving the room in silence.

“Well then...”

“Shut up.” Tony said with a whine. “Oh god I'm a dead man. I should have  _ known _ it wasn't Pepper.”

“Don't worry we'll deal with it.” Harry tried to soothe.

Whimpering, Tony dropped onto the table and buried his head into his arms.

******END PROMPT******

 


	72. Delivery (Prompt 90)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 90: Delivery

**Delivery**

**Pairing:** Bruce/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 90: Delivery

**WARNING(S):** **MPreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing by the side of the bed where Harry was groaning in pain, even though he had taken potions to lessen it, Bruce clamped down on his anger at the Medi-Witch that was there for the delivery.

Biting his lip, Bruce ran a hand through Harry's sweat soaked hair and tried to give him a smile.

“Hey this is nothing like the last time I was in pain and about to start bleeding.” Harry gasped out.

“How?”

“This time I want to be bleeding and in pain...that makes me sound like a masochist doesn't it.”

“Just a little.” Bruce said with a chuckle.

“Mr. Banner we're going to need you to stay calm or leave the room. We're about to start.” The Medi-Witch said as she approached once the potions seemed to have fully taken effect.

“Bruce I understand if you need to leave.” Harry said, softly.

“No I want to be here. I  _ have _ to be here. I want to see our child as he or she comes into the world and takes their first breath of fresh air.”

Taking a deep breath, Harry smiled at him and joked, “Well I hear the delivery is the hardest part so if you make it through this without Hulking out the terrible twos should be a breeze.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	73. Thrilled (Prompt 33)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 33: Thrilled

**Thrilled**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 33: Thrilled

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Reading over the letter in front of him, Harry Potter, twelve year old wizard felt thrilled. He had  _ family _ out there. Family that was willing and even  _ happy _ to take him in and give him a home. Scooping up the letter, which had included plane tickets, papers to give his Aunt legal custody of him and even a photo of his Aunt.

Rushing out of his room and downstairs, Harry slowed down when he approached the living room where Petunia was.

“Aunt Petunia.” He wearily said.

“What boy? Can't you see I'm busy.” She practically snarled, looking away from the television.

“I have some papers I need you to sign for me.”

“And why would I do that and give you something you want?”

“Because it would give you something you want as well.” Harry said, no longer hurt by the attitude his 'family' showed him. He had long since grown used to it.

“And what is that?”

“Me out of your house and somewhere else.” Harry said plainly.

Snorting, Petunia said, “And where would you go. Your teachers have made it plain that you need to stay with family.”

“I  _ will _ be going with family.” He said, offering his Aunt the letter, but keeping the photo and plane ticket in his hand.

Reading over the letter, Petunia snorted and said, “Virginia always  _ did _ care for you abnormal people. Just look at her boss. She mentioned custody papers where are they?” 

“Right here.”

“Give them here.” She demanded holding out her hand. “We sign these and we never want to see you again. You're dead to us.”

“That's fine with me.” Harry said, staring her right in the face.

“Vernon will sign his part when he gets home and then we'll drop you at the airport so you had better pack all of your things now because it's the only chance you'll get. We won't let you back in.”

“I wouldn't want to come back.” Harry said as he walked upstairs to pack his things and to send Hedwig off on her way. She'd have a long flight to get to New York to their new home.

Grinning as he walked into his bedroom, Harry said, “Get ready Hedwig. We're out of this place for good.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	74. Heat (Prompt 58)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 58: Heat

**Heat**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 58: Heat

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

One hot, muggy day in July, the Avengers and their Wizard consultant Harry, were lounging around in Stark tower, the air conditioner blasting them from above when it all of a sudden fizzled out and the cold air stopped.

“Stark, what's wrong with the air conditioner?” Natasha asked, one eye peeling open the glare towards the genius.

“It seems to have stopped working.” Tony snarked at her, before tensing, seeming to realize it wasn't wise to argue with the assassin.

“Well  _ fix _ _ it _ .”

“It's too hot to get up.” Tony said with a whine. “ _ You  _ fix it.”

“You'll fix it when it's cooler. Now everyone shut up. It's too hot to listen to you all bicker.” Harry said, pulling out his wand and giving it a flick which conjured up a giant fan that immediately started blowing cold air on them.

As everyone gave a sigh of relief, Tony said, “Marry me.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	75. Power (Prompt 57)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 57: Power

**Power**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** **Prompt 57: Power**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing in the shadows of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Loki watched the messy haired, emerald eyed teen as he practiced with his magic, throwing spell after spell as well as protections when random spells would bounce off of the wall and fly back at him.

The power rolling off of the young man was intoxicating, waves of the power striking him and nearly bowling him over. Moaning as the magic stroked his own, teasing it, Loki clenched his fingers around his staff and stepped forward. This teen and his power would be  _ his. _

******END PROMPT******

 


	76. Lively (Prompt 39)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 39: Lively

**Lively**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 39: Lively

**WARNING(S):** **Sick Harry, Young Harry**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As the group of superheroes stepped off of the elevator and into the children's ward at the hospital they were surprised to see a group of lively, healthy looking children practically bouncing around the room.

“They're all so excited that you were coming today. I don't know  _ how  _ some of them have all of this energy.” One of the nurses said, approaching them with a smile.

“Nurse Nancy!” A little blonde girl called as she walked over, eyes on the group of heroes even as she reached out to tug on the nurse's purple scrubs with ducks on them.

“What's the matter, Sarah?” The nurse asked, bending down.

“Harry's puking again.” She said, pointing down the hall towards a group of rooms.

Frowning, the nurse stood up and said, “Sarah why don't you go join the others now. Thank you for telling me.” As the little girl headed over to the group that was now staring, she said, “Why don't you go on over to the kids. I have to go check on Harry. I don't think he'll be feeling up to coming out today.”

Frowning, Steve said, “If he isn't feeling well we could visit him before we leave in his room if that's alright.”

Smiling, Nancy said, “I think he'd like that. Excuse me.” With that she headed down the hall and into a room, picking up a small, green eyed child that was standing in the doorway. As she moved back into the room, Harry lifted his hand and waved at the group of heroes who smiled back and waved.

“Okay lets visit with these rambunctious kiddos and then go visit with Harry.” Steve said, still staring down the hall towards the half closed door.

“I know that look, Cap and the answers no.”

“What?” Steve asked, looking at Tony as they started walking over to the group of about twenty kids.

“That look is the same one you had when you saw that box of abandoned puppies that you ended up bringing home. We can't bring him home with us.”

“I could take care of a kid.” Steve said, sounding offended.

“I didn't say you couldn't. He probably has a family though.” Tony said, as one of the healthier looking kids stood up and started jumping up and down, causing the others to copy him.

“Oh..right.” Steve said even as his eyes glanced back towards the hallway. Turning away from the door, Steve smiled at all the kids staring up at them with wide eyes.

“Hey kids thanks for letting us visit today.” Steve said, with a wide grin, even as his mind continued to drift towards the sad, green eyed child in his room, too sick to come out.

* *****END PROMPT******

 


	77. Carefree (Prompt 95)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 95: Carefree (Follows prompt 5: Practical)

**Carefree**

**Pairing:** Thor/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 95: Carefree (Follows prompt 5: Practical)

**WARNING(S):** **De-aged character**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leaning on the railing around their tiny house, Harry looked out at Loki running around with their two new puppies, a wide, carefree smile on his face as one of them jumped up and licked at his face.

“I have never seem my brother so...”Thor started, but trailed off, as if lost for words.

“Happy and acting like a child that age should?” Harry asked.

“Yes. I feel like I failed him as we grew because I was focused on my training and not on protecting him from the vile things hurled at him because of his magic. Like I am part of the reason he went down the path he did.”

“You were young and a child like him. You couldn't, and shouldn't, have been expected to take on the position that the other adults should have taken in reassuring him that his magic was natural and something he should embrace.”

“Maybe so, but I shall regret my inaction for the rest of my life.”

Smiling sadly, leaned into Thor's side and watched as Loki ran up to them and grabbed one of their hands.

“Come and play. Please come and play.” He begged, large eyes looking up at them.

Laughing, Harry shared a smile with Thor as they allowed the riled up child to drag them towards the patiently waiting pair of puppies.

******END PROMPT******

 


	78. Run (Prompt 26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: Run

**Run**

**Pairing:**  None...yet

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:**  Prompt 26: Run

**WARNING(S):**   **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Omega Harry, Omega Natasha**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Allowing Natasha to pull him along, Harry gave a whine as he felt his heat rising up in him.

“Nat  _please_. They can help me.” Harry whined, as he heard the five male Alphas, their teammates, calling for him and chasing after them.

“No now keep running. If you stop and I let you all do this you all will feel guilty about it happening like it did...well most of you.” She muttered, thinking about Tony and Clint...and probably Thor.

Giving a whine, Harry tried to dig his heels into the ground, but Natasha just continued to drag him along. Luckily he didn't have his wand or she wouldn't have stood a chance.

Giving a curse at hearing the chasing Alpha's getting closer, Natasha yanked Harry a little harder and gave a pleased sound as she saw the SUV they had taken to the campsite ahead of them. Keeping a hold on Harry, she used one hand to pull open the back door and shoved Harry in, then flipped the child lock on and slammed the door before dashing around to do the same to the other side and threw herself in and used the key fob to lock the front doors.

Grabbing a hold of Harry, Natasha sat back and warily watched as the Alpha's approached the car and started to circle it like animals, snarling and trying to open the doors, and, thankfully, not trying to break the windows. Setting the fob on her lap, Natasha struggled to pull her phone out of her pocket and compose a message to S.H.I.E.L.D. asking for an extraction with one hand.

Setting her head on the seat, Natasha gave a sigh and hoped S.H.I.E.L.D. would be there soon to contain the five, nearly frothing Alpha's, and to get Harry into confinement so he could safely ride out his heat.

“You owe me for this.” She muttered, glaring at Harry who was pressed against the door, trying to reach the Alpha's through the glass. “And Clint better be sure that I'm going to kick his ass for talking us into going camping this weekend.”

 

******END PROMPT******

 


	79. Barren (Prompt 66)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 66: Barren

**Barren**

**Pairing:** Thor/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 66: Barren

**WARNING(S):** **Mentions Mpreg,**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying back against the soft, plush pillows covering Thor's giant bed on Asgard, Harry tensed up as his blond lover entered the room.

“Well? How long before he forces us to break our bond?” Harry asked, softly, arms wrapped around himself.

“Why do you think the All-father would force that?” Thor asked, even though the look in his eyes said it was mentioned.

“I'm barren, Thor. I can't give you the children you need to continue on your family line. A spouse is supposed to support their other half and give them the children they need. If they can't what use are they?”

“You fight beside me and support me. You have helped me and my companions back on Midgard against many enemies and have kept me alive. That is enough for me.”

“And it is for me as well, but you have a duty to fulfill as the future leader and ruler of Asgard to have heirs to continue on your bloodline.” Harry said, even though he knew that Thor knew that.

“We will figure it out. I will not destroy our bond and I will not allow my father to.” Thor said sharply, dropping onto the bed beside Harry and pulling him to him.

“We could think about adopting. There are a lot of children on Midgard, Earth, that don't have parents. Both magical and non-magical.” Harry said softly, nuzzling into Thor's hold.

“I shall bring it up with my father so he will not be so hasty to break our bond and then we shall start looking. I am sure the Man of Iron would be willing to aid us in our search.” Thor said with a grin.

“We can hope he will accept. He had a hard time allowing me to come even though we were bonded already when you asked to allow me here.”

“If he does not we will retire to Midgard until I am needed here and then we will return with any and all of our children.” Thor said, tone not allowing an argument.

Smiling, Harry allowed Thor to lay down on the bed before he curled up against his side, arm thrown across the wide, muscled chest and closed his eyes. They  _ would _ figure this out. They  _ would  _ keep their bond and have children of their own.

******END PROMPT******

 


	80. Quitting (Prompt 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: Quitting

**Quitting**

**Pairing:** **Clint/Harry**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 11: Quitting

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Looking down at the folded letter that was placed in front of him, Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, then glanced up at the agent that had put it there.

“And what is this, Agent Potter?” Fury asked, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

“My official resignation as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Your resignation?”

“Yes sir. There are terms in the contract that forbid two fellow agents from becoming a couple. Upon such a time that that might happen one or both will be forced to resign. I'm resigning so that Clint doesn't have to. Not that you'll let Hawkeye resign...you'd be stupid if you did and we both know you aren't.”

“And what are you going to be doing after that? You are an important person to this agency both for yourself and your magic.”

“Well it just so happens that I have been offered a position to use myself and my magic as an aid to Tony Stark and Iron man when he goes into battle. So I'm employed by Stark Industries....no conflict in employees.” Harry said with an innocent smile.

Chuckling, Fury said, “Get out of here, Potter. And when you see Stark tell him I want a meeting with him.”

“What am I his personal assistant?” Harry snarked as he headed for the door.

“You are now.”

Opening the door, Harry left the office while muttering, “I think I'm going to demand a raise.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	81. Secret (Prompt 98)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 98: Secret (Writer's Choice prompt)

**Secret**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 98: Secret (Writer's Choice prompt)

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Come on, Harry, you can tell me. It will be our little secret.” Tony said, giving the seven year old child they had taken in a sad look.

Biting at his lip, Harry looked up at him with bright emerald eyes and said, “But I don't want to make everyone that I don't pick _sad_.” Harry said. “I don't like making people sad.”

“You won't hurt anyone’s feelings I _promise._ I'm just curious.” Tony said with a large grin.

“You know what they say about curiosity don't you Tony?” Clint asked, from his seat in the kitchen where he was nursing a cup of coffee.

“Shut up, Legolas.” Tony said, tossing a glare at the archer. “And tell Harry we won't mind or be upset if we aren't his favorite.”

“We really won't be upset if we aren't your favorite.” Clint said, leaving the chair to move and sit beside Harry on the couch.

Biting his lip, Harry said, 'Well...alright. My favorite superhero is...” He trailed off.

“Who?” Tony asked, leaning forward.

Looking between Clint and Tony, Harry leaned closer to Tony and whispered, “Batman.”

“Bat... _what?_ He isn't even  _real_ ?” Tony said with a whine as his face took on a slightly red color.

“See you're upset. That's why I didn't want to say anything!” Harry said, eyes wide and wet with tears.

“NO! No I'm not I promise.” Tony said, with a forced smile. “I've got to get back to my lab, but I'll see you later okay.”

Without waiting for an answer Tony jumped up and sprinted away before Cap's 'upset child' alarm went off and he showed up like a protective mother to beat down whomever had upset Harry.

When Tony was out of site, Harry and Clint shared a look before the two burst out laughing.

“High five, little man. I  _told_ you that would work.”

Giggling, Harry gave Clint the requested high five. It was so  _easy_ to tease Tony.

******END PROMPT******

 


	82. Mercy (Prompt 79)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 79: Mercy

**Mercy**

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry, Tony/Pepper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and I never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 79: Mercy

**WARNING(S):** **Zombie apocalypse, character death, Angst**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing in their fortified sanctuary from the walking dead, Harry and Clint watched Tony who was standing above a freshly covered grave, bottle of alcohol in his hand which was almost empty when it had been full a short while ago.

“Clint if I get bit don't wait for me to turn. Give me a mercy kill and shoot me in the head. I don't want to come back and hurt any of you because you hesitated to put me down.” Harry said, turning away from the sight of Tony breaking down at Pepper's grave.

“Same goes for you if it happens to me.”

Nodding, Harry said, “We're going to have to keep an eye on Tony. I have a feeling he might try something reckless after losing Pepper.”

“We will. We can't lose anyone else. Losing Bruce and now Pepper was more than enough.” Steve said as he walked past them, stopping long enough to place a hand on each of their shoulders before he headed towards where Tony was standing, hunched over and shoulders shaking.

******END PROMPT******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this one after watching the season five finale for The Walking Dead tonight.


	83. Turning Point (Prompt 78)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 78: Turning Point

**Turning Point**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 78: Turning Point

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Loki's learned from the last time. How are we supposed to stop him this time?” Tony Stark asked, cringing as he pressed an ice pack onto his bruised and aching shoulder. 

“It's being handled. Director Fury is calling in a reinforcement that should be able to help us turn the tables on Loki.” Natasha said as Bruce finished cleaning the large gash above her left eye.

“Who are these reinforcements?” Steve asked, slumped in his chair.

“That's classified until he gets here and we know he'll help.”

“How is it classified to us? Shouldn't we  _ know _ who we might be able to rely on to help us beat Loki?” Tony asked with a confused look.

“Well lucky for you you're going to find out now.” Fury said as he walked into the meeting room on the Helicarrier with a small man who barely looked out of his teens following him.

“Short stuff here is going to be our 'secret weapon'?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

“One; don't call me a weapon and two; we're the same height so watch who you're calling short.” The man said with emerald eyes glaring at him.

“I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but how can one man help us defeat Loki?” Steve asked, diverting attention from Tony and whatever he was planning to say.

“I'm your turning point in this fight.” The man said, pulling out a stick and pointing it at the table.

With a mumbled word and a flick of the stick the table was floating before it changed into a small dog that growled and barked at Tony.

“Fight magic with magic. We have our own Wizard on our side now.” Fury said with a smug look.

“He's not going to know what hit him.” The man said with a grin.

“Avengers your new teammate is Harry Potter. One of the strongest Wizards in the world.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	84. Lonely Road (Prompt 37)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 37: Lonely Road

**Lonely Road**

**Pairing:** Future Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 37: Lonely Road

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve spent hour after hour every day driving along the old and lonely roads of the United States only stopping when he felt too exhausted to keep going for the day. He would stop and then get a hotel room to get a few hours of sleep before he would continue on that path. 

He was half way to his current destination in Texas when he caught sight of the only other lone car on the road with a figure slumped against the side, steam pouring out from under the hood.

Pulling over to the side, worried about the man, Steve turned off his bike and pulled off his helmet.

“Everything okay?” Steve asked the dark haired, green eyed man.

“Yeah, bloody thing gave out on me and I don't know how to fix it.” He admitted, running his hands through his hair.

“I wish I could help, but I don't know too much about cars either.” Steve admitted, climbing off of his bike.

“Don't worry about it. I'm sure someone will come along that knows something.” The man said with a shrug.

“Listen I don't want to seem weird, but I could give you a lift to the nearest town if you want. I'd offer you my phone, but I forgot the charger to it when I left and haven't bothered to stop and pick one up.” Steve said with a little shrug.

“No service around here anyway.” He said, holding up his own phone.

“I'm not going to leave you here so why don't you grab your things and you can ride with me.” Steve offered.

“Rather presumptuous. I don't even know your name.” The man teased.

Blushing, Steve ran his hand through his hair and said, “Steve Rogers.”

Grinning, the man gave a little laugh and said, “Harry Potter. So what are you doing on these old roads?”

“Exploring. You can say I've missed a lot and I want to see things I missed out on.” Steve said.

“Sounds like me. I'm traveling. Enjoying life for once and seeing what I missed out on while I've been busy.”

“This may be a little odd, but how would you like to come with me? Anytime you want to stop traveling with me you can, but I just think the company would be nice for both of us.”

“Pursing his lips, Harry was silent for a few minutes and Steve began to feel awkward.

“Listen I'm sorry if that was disturbing you can...” Steve started to say.

“I think I'd like that. Some company would be nice. I've been traveling and alone for a while now.” Harry admitted.

Smiling, Steve said, “Great...um what do you want to do with your car?”

“Ah it can stay here. I'll call someone to get it at the next town we get to.” Harry said with a shrug, standing up from the ground and moving to the backseat where he pulled out a backpack.

“Is that all your stuff?” Steve asked as Harry moved towards him.

“I travel light. If I need something I stop to pick it up. Easier that way.”

“I've been doing the same thing.”

“So should we go?” Harry asked.

Moving back to his motorcycle, Steve pulled an extra helmet that had been strapped to the bike off and held it out to him.

“Always love traveling by motorcycle.” Harry said, shouldering his backpack then put the helmet on.

“Any place you were interested in going?” Steve shouted as he started the motorcycle.

“Nope. I just go where the wheel turns.”

Nodding, Steve pulled back onto the deserted road, feeling a little less lonely with the man's arms holding onto him as they sped off down the road.

******END PROMPT******

 


	85. Wasted (Prompt 45)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 45: Wasted. (Follows prompt 25: Forget)

**Wasted**

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books and movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 45: Wasted. (Follows prompt 25: Forget)

**WARNING(S):** None

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting at a bar in a small town nearly six months after taking away the Avenger's memories of him, Harry Potter downed another shot and quickly motioned the bartender over for another.

“I'm going to have to cut you off soon.” The bartender warned, refilling his glass for him.

Giving a slight glare, Harry said, “Just help me get wasted so I can forget.” Moving his hand, he downed the shot then held it out and, without another word, the bartender refilled it before hurrying away to help another customer.

Hand wrapped around the glass, Harry started to lift it before a familiar hand covered the glass and pushed it back down to the bar.

“You're cut off and I'm dragging you back home and never letting you out of my sight again...you're also not cooking until we're sure you won't drug us with your potions again to use your voodoo to make us forget you.” Clint said, wrapping a hand Harry's wrist and giving a gentle squeeze.

Giving a choked sob, Harry stumbled up and immediately collapsed against Clint's side.

“Hey it's alright. Come on lets go home.” Clint said, wrapping his arms around the younger man who seemed to have grown thinner and more gaunt in the six months he'd been gone.

“I  _ had _ to make you forget. They would find you and hurt you.” Harry muttered, allowing Clint to lead him out.

“We can defend ourselves and you. Just trust us to keep ourselves safe.”

“Have to. I can't go. Can't stay away.” Harry mumbled before his legs gave out and he slumped towards the ground.

Hefting him up, Clint headed towards the rental car he had parked outside the bar and gently settled Harry into the passenger seat before heading around to the drivers side. As he climbed in, he pressed a finger to the communicator in his ear and said, “I've got our priority package. He's drunk and unconscious, but once we get home he'll be better.”

“Bring him home, Clint. We'll be waiting.” Natasha said, which the others echoed. They'd missed their little brother since they remembered him and couldn't wait to see him again.

** ****END PROMPT**** **

 


	86. Watching (Prompt 75)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 75: Watching

**Watching**

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 75. Watching.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry Potter was twenty years old and owned his own bakery in New York, about two blocks from Stark Tower...unfortunately he had opened it about a week before the big battle between the group dubbed the Avengers and their enemy.

Rushing around in his bakery, which had been fairly protected from the battle that had destroyed many of the buildings surrounding his own little bakery with his apartment above it, Harry gathered up the muffins, bagel sandwiches with eggs, bacon and cheese on it, and the multiple dispensers of coffee and set them up in the section with the tables, making sure that there were a lot of plates, cups and utensils laid out.

Once he was sure that everything was set up, Harry made his way outside, avoid the rubble and made his way over to the emergency crews that were working to clean up the city and find anyone that might be trapped under the rubble, but thanks to Tony Stark and his technology they had found anyone that had been trapped in the rubble.

“Excuse me.” He said to the man dressed in a red, white and blue costume with a cowl that was down and resting against his back. He seemed to be one of the people that was running the area searches and cleanup.

“This is a dangerous site, son you shouldn't be here.” The tall blond said glancing over at him.

“I know. I own the little bakery over there on the corner. It didn't take too much damage and I've been watching you all out here working hour after hour without breaks. I cooked up some food and there's coffee if you want to send everyone over there for breaks to get a drink, some food and a quick rest. You aren't doing yourself any good by working nonstop with no breaks.” Harry said.

Glancing over towards where the men were working, the man said, “Are you sure it won't be a bother or pain to you?”

“Not at all. It'd be more of a bother if no one helps eat all the food I prepared.” Harry said with a little laugh.

Giving a laugh of his own, the man said, “Alright you've convinced me. I'll start sending some over in shifts.”

“Great glad to hear it.” Harry said with a smile. “I better get back over there and finish setting things out.”

With that, Harry turned and carefully made his way back over to his little shop.

******END PROMPT******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between chapters. I've had a hectic week. I had an interview for a new job which I was hired for on the spot, but then I had a ton of things to do for them before I start. I start on the 14th so chapters might end up a little farther apart with updates just until I get used to the hours and shifts, but they WILL be posted.


	87. Candy (Prompt 82)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 82: Candy

**Candy**

**Pairing:** Tony/Pepper, Bucky/Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 82: Candy

**WARNING(S):** **Threesome**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying on the deck around the pool of Tony's Malibu house where the team was vacationing, Harry gave a moan of content as both Steve and Bucky dropped down beside him, wet from their swim in the pool.

The threesome lay there enjoying the sun shining through the glass roof for a few minutes before the peace and quiet was broken by Tony bursting through the doors.

Jumping up, Harry reached for his wand before he forced himself to stop and drop back down next to his tense lovers.

“Well there goes that relaxed feeling.” Bucky muttered, glaring at Tony as he wrapped an arm around Harry.

“Ignoring the glares Tony said, “Harry I need your help.”

“What did you do this time?”

“Why do you automatically assume  _ I _ did something...You know what don't answer that. I need some of those candies you told us about. Pepper told me about a meeting that I need to fly back for, but it's going to be so boring and I want a way out.”

“And what do I get out of this?” Harry asked, arms crossed.

“What ever you want. You three want a private beach on Hawaii for a week? It's yours. Just help me.” Tony pleaded.

Rolling his eyes, Harry stood up and said, “Wait here. I'll be right back.”

“You're a lifesaver!” Tony shouted after him.

“So what you're going to fly back and take some of his magic candy and then what?” Steve asked, leaning against Bucky's side.

“I'm going to fly back here of course. I won't be gone longer than a few hours and then I'll be back to relax and enjoy our vacation.”

“Since you'll already be there shouldn't you just  _ stay _ for the meeting?” Harry asked, walking back into the room with a small package in his hand.

“Nope because then I wouldn't be back until tomorrow night at the latest.”

“Oh poor you.” Harry drawled. “Here take these and they'll make you puke and...”

Snatching the box, cutting Harry off, Tony bounced towards the door with a grin, calling behind him, “You're a lifesaver.”

“Well he's in trouble.” Harry said, moving back to his spot between Steve and Bucky.

“Why's that.”

“Because he didn't let me explain about how to use the Puking Pastilles correctly.”

“There's a correct way?” Bucky asked.

“Yep. It's color coded because you have to eat one side at a time. The orange side makes you puke. After that you eat the purple side and you're better. If I know Tony he's going to eat the whole thing in one go.”

“And what will that do?” Steve asked.

“I don't know. I assume that it just won't work. You know it will just cancel out the effect of the other half.” Harry said.

“Are you going to call him and tell him?”

“Nope that will teach him not to listen fully.” Harry said.

Snorting, Bucky said, “Well either way he's gone for now so I say we go and enjoy the freedom of having the house to ourselves right now.”

“We've probably only got two hours until Natasha and the others get back.” Steve pointed out.

“Well then we better get started with the public spaces first.” Bucky said, standing up and tossing Harry over his shoulder, metal arm wrapped around him to hold him in place.

“Lets start in the kitchen.” Harry said with a laugh.

“Not the kitchen. We stay out of the kitchen.” Steve said with a frown even as he eagerly followed his two lovers away from the pool.

“Fine lets start on that big couch in the entertainment room.”

“Last one there has to watch.” Bucky called before he broke into a run with a laugh as Harry clutched onto him, laughing while Steve watched them for a second before he chased after them.

******END PROMPT******

  
  


 


	88. Neighbors (Prompt 94)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 94: Neighbors (Follows 60: Lies)

**Neighbors**

**Pairing:** (Past)Loki/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 94: Neighbors (Follows 60: Lies)

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Stepping out of the woods and onto his new property next to his newly built 'Avengers getaway cabin', Tony Stark hid his amused smirk as he saw Loki's ex glaring at him, arms crossed across his chest and resting on his swollen stomach while one of his three dogs hovered protectively at his side.

“You're kidding me, right?” Harry asked, watching as Tony tossed his two suitcases onto the porch.

“Nope we're neighbors now. Don't worry the others will be here later to join me on our getaway. We needed a vacation.” Tony said innocently.

“And you also wanted to snoop and spy on the person carrying your most recent villain's child right?”

“Nope. We know all about you, boy-who-lived. We're not worried that you're going to raise that bundle of joy to be evil, but we read about how many enemies you have and that makes us want to keep a fellow hero safe...not to mention Thor wants to help protect his niece or nephew.”

Groaning, Harry rubbed at his face and said, “Neighbors or not, fellow heroes or not, and Uncle or not I expect  _ all _ of you to respect the boundaries of our houses unless it's a decent time, it's an emergency, or I personally invite you over. Got it?” 

“Yeah no problem. Wouldn't do anything else.” Tony said.

Snorting, Harry said, “I might believe that if I hadn't heard about your reputation of doing what you want, when you want.”

“True, but I think Thor would use me as his unwilling target if I did that so you're safe.”

“Sure I am. I'm going inside now. Stay on your property, Stark, or I'll show you what my magic can do.”

Holding up his hands, Tony moved onto the porch of his large cabin and dropped onto one of the swings to wait for his group to arrive.

******END PROMPT******

 


	89. Endangered (Prompt 43)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 43: Endangered

**Endangered**

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry

**Prompt:** Prompt 43: Endangered

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of the story.

**WARNING(S):** **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, mentioned Mpreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting at the bar, Harry ignored the eyes of the Alpha's around him that seemed to be interested in his scent, indicating that his heat would be coming on soon. 

Taking a sip of his watered down beer, Harry turned around on his stool and watched as a dirty blond to light brown haired and brown eyed Alpha stalked towards him, eyes intent and focused on him and him alone.

Watching him, Harry took a sip from his glass, emptying it before setting it back on the bar, finally taking his eyes of off the intent Alpha.

As the Alpha leaned on the bar beside him, Harry ignored the man as he flagged down the bartender and ordered another beer.

When the beer was delivered the Alpha seemed to decide he had been ignored long enough.

“So you and I should spend your heat together, baby.”

“And why is that?” Harry asked, not looking at the man.

“I'm an endangered species baby, one of a kind. We should make some little ones so this hotness continues on.”

Face breaking into a grin, Harry's shoulders shook as he laughed. “Clint that was horrible. Where on earth did you get that line?”

Chuckling, Clint leaned over and nuzzled into his neck, taking a second to place a kiss on his mark there then said, “Heard Tony use it...he got slapped for it. Figured I'd see how I fared with it.”

“Well I might have to withhold sex for that horrible pickup line, but I won't slap you.”

“Good because I bet Tony a hundred bucks that I wouldn't get slapped for it.”

“Did you tell him you'd be using it on your mate? The one person that isn't going to slap you for horrible pickup lines?”

“Nope, but he didn't say I couldn't so that's on him not me.” Clint said, stealing Harry's cup to take a sip of the beer before making a face. “Okay that beer is horrible. Lets get out of here and we can enjoy some proper beer back at the tower.”

Slipping a bill onto the bar to cover his drinks, Harry made sure the bartender saw it before he stood up and allowed Clint to lead him to the door, ignoring the snarl Clint threw at another Alpha who seemed to be thinking about approaching Harry.

When they got out into the cool air, Harry turned and pressed a hard kiss to Clint's lips then pulled away.

“I think I might want to do something else when we get back to the tower...but you're going to have to catch me first.” Harry whispered before turning and dashing off towards the tower in the distance.

Giving a snarl, Clint took off after his Omega intent on catching him.

******END PROMPT******

 


	90. Now (Prompt 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Now

**Now**

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 21: Now

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry Potter, the 27 year old S.H.I.E.L.D member woke with a start and pains ripping in his stomach. Rolling off of the bed, Harry wrapped his arms around his swollen stomach and doubled over as the pain hit again.

“Jarvis where's Tony?” Harry hissed, rubbing at his stomach.

“Down in his labs currently working on modifications to his suit.” Jarvis answered.

“Will you tell him I need him up here  _ now _ .” Harry said, heading for the phone so he could call his Medi-Wizard.

He was just hanging up with the Medi-Wizard when his phone rang again with Tony's number on the screen.

“Hello?” He answered, gritting his teeth.

“Jarvis said you needed me. Can it wait? I'm working on a time sensitive upgrade.” Tony spoke, sounding distracted and more focused on what was in front of him.

“No not really.” Harry said. “Your son is as stubborn as you and is demanding we bring him into the world now.”

“What? Now?” Tony yelped, as something crashed to the ground.

“Yes. Are you coming up or do I do this alone?”

“I'll be right up there. Did you already call your doctor?”

“He's gathering his supplies and then apparating right to our room.” Harry said, stroking his stomach as the Medi-Wizard appeared in the room with a bag in his hand.

“Hurry up, Tony.” Harry said, before hanging up and making his way back to the bed.

“Hi, Doc.” Harry said, slipping back onto the bed.

“Hello, Mr. Potter. Take this and this. Pain potion and a potion to stop the blood from flowing too quickly when I start to cut your stomach.”

Downing the two potions, Harry gagged at the taste and handed back the two vials as Tony burst into the room, eyes wide and out of breath.

“Ah good now that daddy is here we can get started.” The Medi-Wizard teased. Just lay back and relax. Try not to look down while I work.” He warned Harry.

Moving to the bed, Tony sat beside Harry and took his hand, bringing it up to press a kiss against it.

“You ready for this, daddy?” Harry asked, Tony with a soft grin.

Running his hand through Harry's hair, Tony gave him a quick kiss and said, “More than ready.”

******END PROMPT******

 


	91. Dramatic (Prompt 38)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 38: Dramatic

**Dramatic**

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 38: Dramatic

**WARNING(S):** None

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Ow not so rough! I'm wounded here.” Tony said with a whine and a pout as Harry dabbed at his forehead with a peroxide dipped cotton ball. 

“Oh stop it you big baby. Stop acting so dramatic. It isn't even that bad. You've had worse and done nothing about them before I started forcing you to let me fix you up.” Harry said with a roll of his eyes at Tony's actions.

“That was before you started using that demonic liquid. What happened to the potions you would use?”

“Well I would have if you didn't recklessly throw yourself into an unneeded fight this time. You're going to end up getting yourself killed by doing this. This fight could have been avoided if you didn't want to show off your latest suit design.”

“It wasn't unneeded. They needed to be taken care of before they did something.”

Rubbing at his face, Harry said, “They wouldn't have  _ done _ anything if you hadn't egged them on. Not yet at least. You could have  _ waited _ and gotten back up from the other Avengers, but no, you had to go and do it all yourself.”

“And what do you want me to do about that? I did what was necessary.”

Sighing, Harry placed his head on top of Tony's and said, “I can't keep watching you throw yourself into danger alone when you have a team that is more than willing and capable to back you up.”

“So what? Are you saying you're done with this relationship then? You can't handle it anymore?” Tony asked.

“No I'm not...but with your actions I think you are. We promised we wouldn't do anything alone if we didn't need to; you here and me back in the Wizarding world when they needed me. I've upheld my side. Why can't you do the same?”

“Because I work alone.”

“You  _ can _ , but you don't need to and most of the time I don't think you want to.” Backing up, Harry packed up the supplies and said, “If you change your mind or want to talk about this you know how to get in touch with m, but I can't watch you try to kill yourself with your dramatic and unnecessary actions.”

******END PROMPT******   
  
  


 


	92. Lawyers (prompt 86)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 86: Lawyers

**Lawyers**

**Pairing:** Future Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 86: Lawyers

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg mentioned**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry Potter woke up the morning of his twenty-fifth birthday with a feeling of foreboding and he knew the day wasn't going to be smooth and fun. Reluctantly he climbed out of bed and made his way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Looking at the clock on his bedside table as he walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair with only a pair of jeans on, he was interrupted by a knocking on his front door.

Sighing he tossed the towel onto his bed and pulled on his tight plain t-shirt, he made his way out to answer the door. Opening it, he was faced with two older gentlemen dressed in suits standing there. Each had a briefcase in their hands.

“Are you Mister Harry James Potter?”

“Yes sir I am. Who are you?” Harry asked, looking over the two of them.

“I am Thomas Franks and this is Matthew Lewis. We're with Franks and Lewis law located in New York over in the US.”

“Not to sound rude, but what are you doing all the way out here then?”

“We have some business to discuss with you.” Lewis said. “Can we come in?”

“Yeah sure come on in.” Harry said, stepping aside as the two stepped in. Once he closed the door he motioned for them to follow him and led them to the living room in his flat. “Would either of you like a drink?”

When they both responded with a negative, Harry sat down across from them.

“Okay so what can I do for you?” Harry asked.

Opening up his briefcase, Franks pulled out a few papers and set them in front of him.

“These are contracts that were signed and put into effect years ago by, I believe, your grandfather and the grandfather of Tony Stark. It was a marriage contract for the first eligible descendants of them. Now they probably were hoping it would happen sooner, but it hasn't until you and Tony Stark.”

“May I?” Harry asked, reaching for the papers.

“Of course.” Franks said.

Picking up the papers, Harry read them, stopping when he got to a spot he hoped he could use to talk his way out of the contract.

“Here it says we need to be able to provide two heirs, one for each name. How can you expect two males to be able to fulfill that part of the contract?” Harry asked.

“Mr Potter we are well aware of the Magical world. We are also aware of the advance in potions that will allow a male wizard to carry a healthy child to term. Your father should have been the one to fulfill the contract when that advance happened, but because both your father and Howard Stark were married when the advances happened we could not, and would not, break up their marriages for it. So it falls to you and Tony Stark to fulfill the contract.”

“And if one or both of us refuses?” Harry asked.

“Then you will lose your inheritance. For you Mr. Potter that includes any family magic you may have inherited.” Franks warned while Lewis just looked amused at the whole situation.

Sighing, Harry rubbed his face and said, “Well then I think I need a meeting with Mr. Stark. Is that something you can set up for us?”

“We can. He was adamant about meeting you as well when we met with him and informed him of the contract.” Lewis said. “We can set one up as soon as we get back to our temporary office here.”

“You do that.” Harry said, standing up. “Do you mind if I take a copy of the contract in the meantime?”

“Of course not. That copy is yours. We have the originals at the office.” Franks said, closing up his briefcase and standing up. “I'm sure you'll be having your lawyer look it over for any ways out, but I must warn you, Mr. Stark had his best lawyers go over it already.”

Giving a hum, Harry walked the two to the door and nodded to them as they left. Once they were gone he rushed to his phone to call Hermione. He hoped she would be able to help him with this.

******END PROMPT******

 


	93. New (Prompt 53)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 53: New

**New**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 53: New

**WARNING(S):** **NONE**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I've got a new plan.” Steve muttered as he face planted onto the bed beside his fiance, arm reaching over to wrap around the small body.

Chuckling, Harry set his book aside and asked, “And what's that?”

“You and me jump on one of Tony's planes, fly to Las Vegas, and elope.” Steve said, turning his head to look at his emerald eyed, lover.

“And risk Natasha and Pepper hunting us down and murdering us in our sleep for ruining all their wedding plans?” Harry teased.

“We can sleep in shifts so one of us is always awake and ready to defend.”

Giving a snort, Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss against his Super Soldier's lips and said, “Well how can I resist...Tony's already downstairs in the car. He wants to go with to witness the wedding...well that's what he says, but I think he's up to something.”

“How did you...”Steve started only to stop and shake his head before adding, “Never mind you  _ always _ know what I'm thinking. Heck you usually are thinking the same thing. So we're really going to run off and elope?”

“If that's really what you want. I know you were hoping for a more traditional wedding.”

“As long as you're there with me I'm fine with anything.”

Smiling, Harry leaned down again and kissed him. “Well then lets get going. We've got packed bags in the car already.”

Grinning, Steve jumped up and scooped Harry up, tossing him playfully over his shoulder and dashing towards the waiting elevator.

******END PROMPT******

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people have been asking if I was going to post my old stories on the site. Is that something you all would be interested in seeing?


	94. Tongue Tied (Prompt 89)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 89: Tongue Tied

**Tongue Tied**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 89: Tongue tied

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“What are you so amused by?” Natasha asked Clint as she approached the corner he was hiding in, hoping to avoid anyone looking to interview one of the Avengers after their most recent success in defending the world.

“Stark making a fool of himself.” Clint said with a grin.

“Oh?”

“Yeah he's been hitting on the new money in the city and has been striking out all night.” Clint said with a snort, motioning towards where Tony was sidled up to a messy, raven haired young man with shining emerald eyes and an odd scar on his forehead.

“Come on you and I have a lot in common. How about we add another common factor and you and I go and share the same bed for the night.” Tony said, stumbling over his words as he tried to think of what to say.

Snorting, the man gave him an unimpressed look and said, “For the last time, Mr. Stark, I'm happily committed to another person and I wouldn't do anything to destroy that relationship. Now if you'll excuse me...”

“Something wrong here?” Steve asked as he approached the two, smiling warmly at Harry.

“I was just informing Mr. Stark here that I'm happily in a relationship and would have to turn down his...invitation.” He said dryly.

“Ah I see. Well as Harry said he's already in a relationship and his boyfriend is quite possessive and doesn't like it when others hit on him.”

“Well where is this boyfriend then?” Tony asked with a near pout.

“Right here and we'll be leaving now. See you at training bright and early tomorrow morning.” Steve said with a grin as he kissed Harry before wrapping an arm around his waist as they headed for the door.

Cackling at Tony's stunned look, Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to Natasha. “I don't care that I lost the bet. That scene was worth the loss of a few bucks.”

******END PROMPT******

  
  


 


	95. Sheltered (Prompt 46) (Follows Prompt 8: Broken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 46: Sheltered (Follows Prompt 8: Broken)

**Sheltered**

**Pairing:** Steve/Tony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 46: Sheltered (Follows Prompt 8: Broken)

**WARNING(S):** **Young Harry**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting on a stool in the kitchen humming and kicking his feet back and forth, Harry watched as his daddy Steve finished up the pancakes he was making for breakfast while his Papa Tony sat on the stool next to him, closer than normal and with a hand on the back of his stool in case he fell. He had become  _ very _ sheltered and watched over ever since his fall and resulting broken arm.

“Daddy will you draw a pretty picture on my cast?” Harry asked, looking at his plain cast.

“Sure, but after we eat. Any ideas of what you want?”

“No, but Peter said when he broke his leg  _ everyone _ drew on his cast for him and made it pretty. He wanted to draw on mine but I said I wanted daddy to do it first. He's gonna be first tomorrow at school though. I  _ promised _ him he could.”

“How about we invite Peter over this weekend for a sleepover?” Tony asked, carefully pulling Harry's stool closer to him when Steve put their plates down.

Awkwardly pouring syrup with his unbroken left arm, Harry nodded and said, “Can we have pizza and ice cream and popcorn and watch movies and and and...”

Chuckling, Steve joined them at the counter and said, “Whatever you want, buddy. Just relax and eat your breakfast.”

Shoving a fork full of pancakes into his mouth, Harry grinned around it and leaned into Tony's side.

* *****END PROMPT******

 


	96. Speak (Prompt 7) (Follows Prompt 86: Lawyers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Speak (Follows Prompt 86: Lawyers)

**Speak**

**Pairing:** Future Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 7: Speak (Follows Prompt 86: Lawyers)

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting in the room of Tony Stark's tower that Pepper Potts had shown him to, Harry stood looking out of the large floor to ceiling windows. Glancing at the clock he wondered when he would finally be graced with the presence of Tony Stark. Pepper, as he had been told to call her, said she'd drag him up from his lab shortly, but that had been nearly an hour ago.

He stood there for a few more minutes before he heard Pepper's high heels on the floor and a male voice complaining as he was apparently dragged by his ear to the room.

“Pepper seriously my ears aren't to drag me around with!” The male voice shouted.

“Well if you would have come when I  _ asked _ you to nearly an hour ago I wouldn't be doing this.” Pepper responded as she entered the room with a male at her side. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and an old rock T-shirt and had smudges of grease on his face and arms.

Yanking away from the hold, the man moved over towards an open doorway and said, “I'm taking a shower.  _ You _ amuse the guest.”

Shaking her head, Pepper moved over to a couch and sat down.

“So that's the famous Tony Stark huh?” Harry asked.

“He's not usually so grumpy when it comes to meeting new people it's just...”

“The fact that our families screwed us and we need to get married or lose our companies and other important things?”

“Exactly.” Pepper said with a nod before glancing at the clock on the wall. “I need to head out because I have a flight to catch, but...”

“If I may offer a suggestion, Ms. Potts.” Jarvis spoke, causing Harry to jump, still not used to the AI.

“Of course Jarvis suggest away.” She said.

“If you order it I can seal the room until the correct password is spoken or until the two have spoken.”

“Can't Tony override your orders?” Pepper asked.

“Only if you do not order me to ignore his override orders. Like how you did when sir would ignore alerts for meetings before you took over them.”

“Good then do that...uh you don't mind being locked in here with him do you?” She asked, turning towards Harry.

“Nah...besides I could always get myself out if need be.” Harry said, knowing Pepper was informed about his magic.

“Alright. Jarvis set the room to lock when I leave for a full day or until the two have spoken about what is going on for at least two hours. Override code will be Captain America is better than Iron Man.”

Giving a chuckle, Harry said, “I suppose that's something he won't think of.”

“Something he won't say even if he knew what it was.” Pepper corrected with a grin of her own. Glancing at the clock, she added, “I'm sorry I can't stay to make sure he's going to behave.”

“It's alright I understand. You go ahead. I think I can handle him.” Harry said.

“Thank you. And remember he's better once you get to know him a little.” Heading towards the door, she stopped and added, “And whatever you do  _ don't  _ let him cook anything.”

Watching her go, Harry moved to the couch and sat down, looking up when the genius practically stomped out of the room he had disappeared into earlier wearing a pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt.

“Where did Pepper go?”

“She said she had a flight to catch. She left us here to talk about what's going on.”

“Yeah lets not and say we did.” He said, heading for the door, stopping when it didn't open. “Jarvis open the door.”

“Room lock down has been initiated by Pepper Potts and will not release until you speak to Mr. Potter.” Jarvis said.

“Well I override her order and order you to open it.” Tony said with a scowl.

“Incorrect override code.”

“Jarvis!” Tony shouted.

“Incorrect override code.” Jarvis repeated, and if Harry was right it sounded like the AI was amused.

“You know it would probably be best if we  _ did _ talk about what's going on.” Harry said. “I don't know about you but, while I don't care about losing the money I  _ do _ care about losing other things.”

“I don't like being ordered to do things.” Tony warned.

“Me either. That's why I just  _ suggested _ that we sit down at talk. This problem isn't going to go away so we might as well talk about it.”

Scowling, Tony said, “Fine, but first I want some coffee.”

Remembering Pepper's words, Harry jumped up and followed after him while saying, “Why don't you let me handle that and while I'm at it I'll whip us up something to eat.”

Dropping himself onto one of the bar stools lining the bar around the kitchen, Tony said, “Have at it.”

Pulling open the fridge and seeing the stocked shelves, Harry asked, “What do you fancy? I can make a lot of things with all these ingredients.”

“Surprise me.” Tony said, setting his elbow on the bar and supporting his head while he watched Harry.

Shrugging, Harry pulled out a large package of peppers which had red, green and yellow in it and a package of mixed sausages he set them on the counter.

“Why don't you ask me some questions. Help make the time go a little faster.” Harry suggested.

“Alright. Why don't you seem more pissed off about this contract?”

******END PROMPT******

 


	97. Sway (Prompt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Sway

**Sway**

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 2: Sway

**WARNING(S):** **Past Mpreg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Looking up at Clint who was lying in his hammock that was close to the ceiling, Harry smiled as he watched it gently sway and he heard the content coos coming from their five month old daughter and Clint's quiet voice as he whispered to her.

“You're supposed to be getting her to sleep.” Harry teased as he climbed up the ladder so he could join his little family in the hammock.

“What can I say she's just like us; stubborn.” Clint said with a laugh as Clara reached up towards the glittering stars on the ceiling that Harry had placed up there.

Joining the two in the hammock, Harry pulled Clara over so she was lying in between the two of them then used his wand to cast a spell which kept the hammock rocking so that Clint could stop using his foot to keep it moving. While his wand was out, he made sure the barriers were still up so no one could roll or fall out of the hammock.

“We sleeping up here?” Clint asked, turning onto his side, draping his arm over both his daughter and husband.

“Seems like it.” Harry said, eyes drifting down to their sleeping daughter. “She's just like us; she likes being up high...I just hope she doesn't take to crawling through the vents like you do.”

Chuckling, Clint settled in, closed his eyes, and said, “We'll have to see, but wouldn't that be better than her taking after her Uncle Tony?”

Snorting, Harry said, “I agree with you there. Now lets get some sleep before our daughter wakes up up super early like usual.”

******END PROMPT******

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I started my new job this week. Long hours. I meant to update on Thursday, but I ended up working a 14 hour shift. Went in at Noon and didn't get out until a little after 2 AM on Friday.


	98. Stare (Prompt 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Stare. (Follows prompt 72: Under the Influence)

**Stare**

**Pairing:** Bucky Barnes/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or Captain America: The Winter Solider or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 20: Stare. (Follows prompt 72: Under the Influence)

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg**

_ **Important Note: I never got the chance to see Captain America: The Winter Soldier when it was in theaters so I don't know everything that happened or what was said during the movie. I obviously know some things, but please don't spoil anything for me about what happened. Thank you in advance. (This was written BEFORE CA:TWS came out on DVD)** _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting inside of the room where Harry was being held, Bucky sat and stared. That was mostly all he did since whenever they talked Harry would try to provoke him into doing something else which led to Steve or Thor having to come into the room and drag him out.

Staring longingly at the figure sprawled out on a rug, his fingers running over his swelled stomach, Bucky gave a groan and inched forwards a little. He wanted to be over there. He wanted to touch the body that housed their child.

“Buck, Tony's got some information on some of the people that were mentioned in Harry's file. He wants us to get up to the meeting room so we can decide on the next course of action.” Steve said softly as he stepped into the room.

Standing up, Bucky hesitated before he turned and followed Steve to the door. First things first they had to get Harry better; get him to remember who he is. After that Bucky would work to keep the other man at his side where they'd raise their child together and hopefully have more in the future.

*******END PROMPT******

 


	99. Exception (Prompt 71)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 71: Exception

**Exception**

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 71: Exception

**Warning(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying on their large, comfortable sofa, Harry had his head pressed against Tony's chest while they were watching the news about their upcoming wedding.

“And in current news, Tony Stark is officially off the market. We've received reports that Stark has proposed to his long time, live in partner, Harry Potter the owner of Magi-corp, a company that partnered with Stark industries within the last year.” The female co-host of the show announced.

“Correct me if I'm wrong, Patty, but is this the same Tony Stark that always swore he'd never be married? That he was a bachelor for life and he'd never allow himself to be tied down to a money hungry gold digger?” The male host said, with a sort of smirk on his face.

“There's always that one exception to those vows, Kent...maybe you'll find that out on your own eventually if you look hard enough.” Patty said with a forced smile before she turned to the camera and said, “That's it for today folks, join us tomorrow and every night at eight P.M for the up and coming hot news in New York.”

Snorting, Tony ran his hands slowly up and down Harry's back and said, “She sure told him.”

“He doesn't seem to like you...what did you do to him?”

“I think I embarrassed him  _ and _ stole his girlfriend when we were younger...maybe two or three times.”

Snorting, Harry shook his head and pressed a kiss against the arc reactor. “Tony you were such a bad boy.”

“Oh yeah I'm still a bad boy.”

Chuckling, Harry said, “Why don't we go up to bed then, bad boy?”

Smirking, Tony said, “Last one there has to do what the other says.”

Grinning, harry said, “You've already lost,” before he disappeared with a crack.

Cursing, Tony jumped up and rushed towards their room, calling out, “You cheater!”

******END PROMPT******

 


	100. Admire (Prompt 32)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 32: Admire

**Admire**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have made any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 32: Admire

**WARNING(S):** **Past Mpreg,**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing in the doorway of the nursery that held their almost one week old son, Harry smiled and couldn't help but admire Steve and their son James, named after the men in their lives that they both had lost too early. Steve was sitting in the rocking chair gently cradling their son as he whispered to him.

“I'm always going to protect you and your father and keep you safe. You'll have to forgive me if I chase of any gals or guys that want to get with you when you're older.” Steve whispered, gently brushing the light blond hair away from James' forehead.

Smiling, Harry moved into the room and leaned against the rocking chair before leaning down and placing a kiss on both of their heads.

“He'll probably get tired with all of us when it comes to boyfriends or girlfriends.” Harry said with a grin as he took James and moved to place him in the crib.

“Especially with his Uncle Tony.” Steve said with a snort as the two headed out of the room, stopping shortly to look at their peacefully slumbering son.

“Especially with him.” Harry confirmed. “Now I think we should go and get some sleep before James wakes up for his feeding in a little bit.”

“Who's turn is it this time?” Steve asked as they walked across the hall and into their bedroom.

“Yours I believe.” Harry said, shutting the door, but leaving it open a crack.

“This time try to stay in bed. I can handle it without you getting up and missing out on more sleep.”

Shrugging, Harry said, “We'll see. I can't help but watch you with our son. It's a beautiful sight.”

As the two slipped into bed, Harry curling up into Steve's side, Steve said, “Then you get why I can't help but watch you when it's your turn to get up with him.”

Humming in agreement, Harry nuzzled into Steve's neck and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with the sounds of their son's soft breathing coming through the baby monitor and Steve's fingers running up and down his back.

******END PROMPT******

 


	101. Present (Prompt 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: Present

**Present**

**Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers or Captain America: The Winter Soldier or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 10: Present

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking into the apartment he shared with his two other lovers, Steve Rogers and James “Bucky” Barnes, Harry Potter stopped short when he saw Bucky sitting on the couch in the dark, a lost look on his face.

Knowing that the older man had become lost in the past, Harry dropped the bags in the kitchen doorway and moved over to Bucky's side to try and bring him back to the present.

Carefully lowering himself onto Bucky's lap, Harry wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and softly asked, “Where are you this time, James?”

“Harry.” Bucky said, voice strained.

“That's right. Can you come back to me James?” Harry asked, knowing that in times like this calling him Bucky pushed him further back into his memories while James helped pull him out.

“I'm with you, Harry.”

“Okay and where are we?”

“Our place in London. Yours, Steve's and mine.”

“That's good. Right.” Harry said with a nod, leaning in to nuzzle at Bucky's neck.

Heaving a sigh, Bucky wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him even closer to him while being careful not to hurt him with his metal arm.

Pressing a kiss against the side of Bucky's head, Harry asked, “What set you off this time?”

“I was flipping through some channels on the TV. There was a documentary about wars. It kind of threw me back.”

“You okay now?” Harry asked, not moving.

“Getting there.”

“Where's Steve? He was here when I left.” Harry said.

“He went out to pick up dinner for us. We were going to surprise you, but I guess I ruined that. You got the surprise.” Bucky said with a frown.

Giving him a soft smack on the arm, Harry said, “What have we told you about blaming yourself for your flashbacks?”

“That they aren't my fault and to not blame myself.”

“Right. Now come cuddle with me until Steve gets back and then we can eat our fill and cuddle while we watch some movies.”

Slightly grinning, Bucky said, “I like your plan.”

Maneuvering the two of them, Bucky sprawled out on the couch then pulled Harry so he was lying on his chest.

******END PROMPT******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew there they are. The entire set of prompts. I hope you all enjoyed them! :) Now I'd like to ask a favor. If you guys could take a minute to share 10-15 of your favorite prompts that you'd like to see expanded into a full story let me know which ones in a review. In the end I'll keep track of them and I'll try to work on expanding the winner into a full story. I'm going to stop counting votes on May 1st so get your votes in before then! 
> 
> Thank you all again for sticking around and reading all of these. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site so I hope it goes well and you all enjoy my short prompts. Let me know what you think of them and I'll try my best to respond to each of you that review. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Pen-Pals to Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566954) by [Sarame_Uchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarame_Uchiha/pseuds/Sarame_Uchiha)




End file.
